fates way
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: Bulma is a 16yr old princess from a planet called Krystalis but she is forced to go to Vegetasei for a year while her arranged engagement is sorted out. - She thinks it will be boring, but what happens when she meets a handsome rebellious Saiyan prince?
1. Chapter 1

Bulma is a 16yr old princess from a planet called Krystalis but she is forced to go to vegetasaii for a year while her arranged engagement is sorted out she thinks it will be very boring but what happens when she meets a rebellious Sayan prince? And who is her arranged fiancé? How can she get out of this engagement? R/R to find out!

**Disclaimer: own nothing! P.S this is a v/b fic and will also feature lots of Yamcha bashing in later chappies… he he so if you don't like them then you may as well flame us now and not bother reading!!!**

**This fic was wrote by me and my cousin a long time ago in a valley far far away… (Sorry been watching land before time) so I have decided to post it! Please R/R it will make us both such happy bunnies **

Fates way

Chap 1- the beginning

In the deepest darkest reaches of space a large blue luxurious Capsule Corp space ship, was soaring through galaxies at speeds most could only dream of travelling at.

On board was Princess Bulma, King Briefs, and Bulma's personal bodyguard Jay.

"Daddy… it's not fair… I'm 16 now! I shouldn't be made to go to Vegetasaii with you… I'm old enough to rule Krystalis on my own now! Couldn't I _just_ go back and stay with mum… pleaasssseeeeeee…" begged the blue haired princess as she started to poke her dad persistently in the back.

Bulma was wearing a pair of dark blue combat trousers and a short cropped pink top that looked more like a sports bra with princess' in sparkly gold letters across the top. Her perfectly straight long blue hair reached all the way down to her waist. She looked like a typical spoilt teenager but she was naturally very beautiful.

It took her father a long time to reply to Bulma's constant whining, he tried to ignore her as one would a baby; but the persistent poking worked out in the end. It became too much when Bulma started to prod his spine.

"I'm sorry Bulma dear… but your mother is really very busy at the moment preparing for your arranged engagement; and I think it will do you some good to get away from all the violence and wars back home- just for a few months at least." Briefs said as he grabbed a bottle of some strong red alcohol next to him. Quickly the King took a swig; one thing he hated about travelling in a space ship was that he couldn't smoke a cigarette.

Great I've got to stay on a planet full of stupid apes just because my mother has gone and arranged my stupid marriage for me, and my fathers going along with it! It's just not fair! Stupid Krystalis rules- I'm not even going to be a stupid queen- ' Bulma thought as she kicked the seat in front hard,

It was Jay who was unfortunately sitting in front of the angry princess, and he turned around to face the sulking teenager.

Jay had bright orange ginger hair that was practically flat, but to make up for his nerdy look he had a huge athletic build, and was trained in all the martial arts of the universe.

"Hey don't worry about it Bulma… it wont be that bad… its only a year… then you get married to Yamcha…" Jay said smiling trying to make Bulma feel better, - it failed. He should have known better than mention that name to the angry princess.

"I'M NOT MARRYING THAT IGNORANT PIG!" screamed Bulma so loud that the ship started to shake,

Bulma's loud outburst had shaken Jay up a bit but he was used to her loud mouth.

"Hey don't worry about it B… it wont be that bad on Um. Whats the Planet called again? I promise! You never know you might even meet the love of your life'" he added whispering jokingly to Bulma.

"Well its ok for you to say that isn't it? You get a vacation off for a year! Where's that you're going again? That pleasure planet. Clubbing 24/7! - _And_ you don't have to listen to my dad and King Vegeta blab on about the _old times_ and listen to how they are going to take on Lord Freeza together as a team," she said stubbornly folding her arms. She was trying to put Jay into a sticky situation.

He had told King Briefs he was going to train with a new sensei and learn how to harness more ki power, he didn't tell him he was going to a pleasure planet to get drunk and laid. That way he had full pay whilst having a year off work.

"And their all a bunch of stupid mutant power hungry apes, no chance of a fit guy there!" she added as she stuck her tongue out to Jay who was giving her threatening looks through the mirror, she began to brush her long hair down with a blue hairbrush.

King Briefs didn't hear any of this conversation he was too busy guzzling down another glass of wine and reading a science magazine to care. He had marvelled at how well he could block out his daughters whines and tantrums when he wanted.

"Hey… Bulma one more thing… I forgot to mention that King Vegeta has a son- about your age, but he has got quiet a bad reputation. I recon you two might hit it off!" Jay winked quickly changing the quiet atmosphere of the craft.

"BULMA!" the voice came from king Briefs; he had finished his glass of drink and had heard the whole of this sentence about the teenage rebellious prince.

"What!" Bulma said her arms still crossed sulking, she refused to look her father in the eyes this wasn't to be easily forgave.

"I want you to steer clear of King Vegeta's off spring! Jay you know better than that, you know that Bulma is getting married to the finest man on the whole of Krystalis and she cant get out of it! Also… you couldn't steer this ship any better pilot could you…? I'm starting to get travel sickness…" King Vegeta said blushing,

"I'm not getting engaged to that scum and theirs nothing _you_ can do about it! I'd rather run away and work for that bum hole Freeza you love to go on about; then get any nearer to Yamcha than I do now! Dating was bad enough!" Bulma said simply as she turned her head to look out of the window,

Jay just looked sorrowfully at Bulma then turned back to the front. He was glad he wasn't in her boots right now.

"No need to worry travel sickness now sire… we are now about to enter Vegetasaii's atmosphere. DOWN WE GO!" the pilot shouted smiling with sheer happiness as the ship plunged onto the reddish planet below.

Bulma began to think to herself as she glanced out of the window.

Oh great! A whole year on planet of the apes! Listening to my dad and some other old guy go on about war as if I don't get enough of that at home! _Still_ at least there's no Yamcha here… and this prince sounds interesting… I never know he might even be cute! Even if he is a mutant monkey, ' Bulma thought in her head smirking as she leaned back in her seat and gave Jay's chair one final kick for good riddance before they landed in the royal base.

A royal red carpet was already laid out for their arrival; Sayans were lined up along all saluting the Sayan sign.

**Disclaimers: how was that chap? That's just a warm up! Please review if you can so I know whether to update with the next chapter! Many thanks! ;-)**

_**Surfs up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fates way- chap 2- princess meets prince

A/N _Palma trees are basically palm trees._

"So this is Vegetasaii? Very… red…" Bulma said sarcastically as she jumped out of the Capsule Corp craft, and headed toward the castle ahead of them. King Briefs was trying to climb out of the car with much difficulty as he had drank far to much on the journey.

It didn't look like her beautiful castle back home; it had the feeling of an ancient medial palace. Huge turrets were on the top, and hundreds of huge stain glass windows. A small moat was surrounding it, despite the searing hot sunlight. Bulma looked at the water, which looked most inviting; she admitted.

The young teen princess wasn't used to the weather being so brutal. On her home Planet Krystalis it had its moments but the sun was never this vicious. Snow covered some of the land on her homeland; the rest was water and desert. It was a little like the Planet Earth only much smaller, and wasn't half the size of Vegetasaii.

The sky was a hazy blue colour with little puffy clouds dotted about everywhere, the bright orange sun was out at full power and it was scorching hot, the ground was a red baked colour. There were little trees spouted up in the distance and behind the castle. These resembled some trees back on Bulma's world; called Palma trees, perfect for the super hot climate of the Planet Vegeta. Palma trees also looked much like the Palm trees Bulma had seen growing on the Planet Earth; when she was made to visit as a field trip; only these ones were monstrous in size and looked like small mountains in the distance.

The trees gave her a little feeling inside that reminded her of home, it didn't help; she was feeling homesick already; sighing she walked over to the castle in the direction of the red carpet.

Bulma walked up the red material that had been rolled out for her and her father; and standing at the end of it next to the large double doors was a very angry looking teenage prince.

"Bye Jay! Have a nice vacation!! Don't forget to phone me!!!" Bulma called from the middle of the red carpet, as she turned around and waved to her ginger bodyguard. Then she swivelled back from the mobile spacecraft to face the sulking prince in front of her. The petite Princess hadn't noticed him before.

His arms were crossed stubbornly, and was wearing nothing but a pair of white combat trousers- he was topless showing off some muscles most men would die for. A silver chain with a piece of metal and something engraved on it, hung loosely from his neck, the prince didn't actually look much like a Royal their was no crown or robes. He looked more like a teen warrior from a military academy.

With a closer look Bulma noticed the metal chain was actually what was called a 'Dog tag' on her home Planet; all people in the army and special forces had to wear one encase they were killed in battle so comrades would know who's body it was. A grim story but the truth was they looked damn sexy!

'Wow! He is so hot! Maybe this place isn't so bad after all…' she thought smirking and eyeing his muscular body up and down as she walked up to him.

"Bulma! Remember what I told you in the ship! Don't lower yourself to behave like him!" called her father from way behind as he fell out of the ship and couldn't help but notice his daughter eyeing up the rebellious prince standing ahead of her.

Bulma just blanked out this comment and continued up the red carpet,

"Hi… I'm princess Bulma from the planet Krystalis…" she said breathlessly as she held out her hand expecting him to be like a true prince and kiss it…

"And… I'm prince Vegeta of all Sayans… problem?" Vegeta said grumpily as he stomped inside the golden double doors barely holding them out for Bulma then slamming them; leaving Bulma's father locked outside in the baking heat.

All the guards were standing to attention saluting him, which angered the drunken king even more.

Bulma just smirked as she heard her fathers shouting on the other side of the doors, but she kept her cool and prevented herself from laughing in front of the prince.

"Your polite I see! You're just as bad as my father! Always moaning and groaning- going on about work and war and crap-" Bulma taunted knowing already that he was totally the opposite of her dad from what Jay had been telling her.

"Listen! I'm nothing like your father! He's just like mine! _And_ that's the only reason you're here! _Now_ if you don't mind- I want to continue with my training!" Vegeta said simply as he pushed a silver button on the door to the left of him and got ready to enter, but Bulma prevented him entering the training room as she held him back and the door closed itself automatically.

She then swivelled the astonished half naked Sayan prince round to face her. Nobody had dared do that to him before.

King Briefs was still shouting his mouth off outside and Jays laughter could be heard along with it- even through the sound proof doors.

"Listen Vegeta Oujii, I don't know you properly, but it seems that we both have our problems and we are both stuck with each other for a _year!_ So I guess that we are just going to have to get used to each other and learn to live with each other, got that!" Bulma said swinging her natural blue hair behind her back and giving Vegeta death glares.

Vegeta was trying to avoid looking straight into her eyes, it was just some sort of powerful force that made him feel like an ant compared to her, it was something he had never felt before. This failed though as he looked straight ahead at her and all he was filled with was guilt something that the prince had never felt before in his life.

"Listen, your right… its just that I'm not used to having anybody else around just really me, and the media- my dads always slaving his ass off in meetings and crap and my mates are usually out fighting in the wars and shit, I guess I'm just an only child and… well… I don't know!" he said giving into Bulma's look she was giving him, he was actually wordless for one time in his life, he didn't know how he felt about having Bulma's presence in his life for a whole year.

"Oh right…" Bulma said quickly seeing that this conversation was just upsetting Vegeta further, "Well do you not have house servants to answer the door for you?" Bulma said jokily trying to change the subject for a better time.

"Of course I have servants I'm a prince! And… I've never actually said this to anybody… seriously! But…" he took big breaths as if he was about to die,

"Sorry… you just caught me at the wrong time- I didn't get much sleep last night… and well Lord asshole is here and he's took all the servants and made them slave over him, so I had to 'get the door!' its outrageous! But… I can't do much else until I'm a super Sayan…" Vegeta said mumbling a little as he went along,

"Awww…. Apology accepted! Bulma said comforting the Sayan prince by putting her arms around him,

"Besides… why didn't you get any sleep last night? More training?" Bulma suggested as she pulled out of the hug, to see the teen prince smiling shyly.

"Nah… it was a party…" he said smirking,

"Party! Without me" Bulma sulked pulling her bottom lip down like a puppy dog.

"chill I promise you there's going to be plenty of parties to get you through your _boring time_ here!" he said laughing and then accidentally walking into a very expensive looking portrait of Lord Freeza,

Bulma burst into a fit of giggles as the Sayans trainer slipped right through the right eye of Freeza.

Vegeta was then dancing about like he had a nail through his foot, he was swearing in different languages. The portrait was on his foot.

Violently he kicked his leg and managed to shake the picture off his foot. It was totally ruined, the golden frame that was supporting it was broken into a variety of different pieces like a jigsaw puzzle, and the picture itself used to resemble the ugly lizard like tyrant drinking a glass of red wine, but now it was missing a right eye and the huge hole and a rip had spread across to the other eye.

Vegeta was finding the whole situation amusing as well, and was just trying to keep a straight face, but when Bulma's father started to knock on the door and demand what the 'two teens were giggling about and to let him in' instantly he gave up the tough guy act.

Bulma leaned against the wall for support; it had been the funniest thing she had seen in days since Yamcha had got stuck in quick sand.

"Well… Freeza my _friend_ I think the only good place this goes is where you rightfully belong!" Vegeta said giggling cutely as he picked up the broken frame and the ripped portrait and carried it across the hall to a black trashcan on the side of the wall.

_I guess… it's a good job… I didn't wear.. My.. Makeup…_" Bulma managed out in between laughs.

Vegeta had almost managed to calm himself down by this time, and then he dusted his hands down as if trying to get rid of the evidence.

"Come on! You better go to your room before we get caught, my father would flip if he knew." Vegeta said smirking as he pulled the still laughing princess off the floor through a door on her right, she had little choice in the matter.

"Yeah… I'm sure Lord makeover king would just _love_ his new look!" Bulma said allowing herself to be pulled along.

**Disclaimers: hoped you liked the new chapter! Please let us know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Fates way chap 3- ever closer

Bulma and Vegeta walked side by side silently thinking to themselves, Vegeta's tail was wrapped around his waist, the dog chain around his neck was the only thing that made a noise above the sound of their footsteps.

Bulma's long exotic blue hair was swinging naturally by her waist and her eyes were big and blue. Vegeta kept sneaking sideway glances at her, the last time he had seen her they had both been small toddlers, in the years they that had passed she had grown into a beautiful almost irresistible teenager.

"So what's going to happen with this war with the _lord_…-" Bulma was then quickly silenced by the teen prince as he put his hands over her mouth and roughly pushed her around a wall in another hall, which led to the right. She was defenceless to say the least, Vegeta was so powerful and yet the force he held her down with didn't hurt her it just frightened the young princess.

Her eyes grew even bigger as Vegeta used his other hand to cover up her eyes, her lip gloss covered across his skin. She was tempted to bite the hand but before she had the chance she sensed a strange presence.

It was just in time because just as she realised a large blue reptilian alien emerged out of a door in the main hall they were just walking along.

The alien was clearly on guard duty and was carrying a bulky black Destabluliser gun' in one of its arms. Searching from one side to the other its tail seemed to slither along the ground, its legs making a loud thudding noise with every step it took.

Vegeta released his grip on her and let her shelter behind him, as it turned out he was trying to protect her not harass the queen to be as she previously began to think.

She was half hiding behind Vegeta and had crouched down her eyes were closed in fear and she was almost praying to herself that the guard had not heard her sentence she blurted out seconds ago to break the ice. If not the whole planet was in a danger path awaiting destruction because of her plain stupidity. Vegeta just stood his ground and tried to squash Bulma against the wall as if attempting to hide her from sight. If the blue alien _had_ overhead anything he was prepared to kill it before word got out the last thing he was going to allow was the creature to spot the Royal Guest she would certainly become a target if not as she seemed so fragile and weak.

It was a well-known fact that Freeza's minions enjoyed raping and assaulting females that they came across on missions. Some of the more unlucky ones were even taken back to the mother ship and used as slaves, passed on to all the other troops like children would a toy. Also Vegeta was not aware that Freeza knew of the Krystallis Royals' presence; he himself had decided to visit king Vegeta on the spur of the moment as he was passing galaxies and wanted to know how long the purging missions were going to take the Sayans on the east side of the universe.

Luckily the blue squid like creature did not seem to overhear Bulma; As Vegeta looked closer the alien was actually a royal elite guard and a personal mentor to Lord Freeza, Vegeta noticed him almost instantly; he was well known by most of Freeza's recruits as snitch' because he reported every single mishap or unwanted conversation it overheard straight to the dark lord.

He had gotten countless numbers of people into shit and seemed to thrive on them getting punished, many people were out to get him but no one had yet been successful the large squid man wasn't as weak as he looked. Carrying a destabluliser gun was a smart move to say the least.

Vegeta breathed a loud sigh of relief as snitch' its birth name Zadora went through a pair of double doors not even noticing the royal teens squashed up against the wall in the other hall. Fortunately he wasn't wearing a scouter as Vegeta had begun to raise his power level ready for a fight.

A few moments later Vegeta released the pressure he was holding onto Bulma and let her free.

"Are you crazy! If that squid would have overheard your big mouth we'd all be dead. Come on I'll show you to your room and keep that giant trap of yours shut we'll talk later." Vegeta whispered angrily as he pushed her off the wall and into the hall that Zadura nearly caught them in.

A couple of minutes later of deadly silence they reached a pair of single gold doors that faced one another, Bulma was feeling miserable about her deadly mistake, she had forgotten how different the two planets ways were.

Vegeta quickly opened up the door on the left by swiping a card then entering a code and held the door open for Bulma before entering it himself.

"Whoa prince charming! He does have manners" Bulma said giggling uneasily trying to break the spooky silence as she stepped inside and then Vegeta followed suit closing the door behind them. Thinking twice she thought she sounded as drunk as her father.

"Sorry… I'm such an airhead sometimes…" Bulma admitted quietly as she looked at the pink marble floor; not really knowing what to say to break the silence between them both. She was freaked out and was beginning to feel alone.

"Well… you didn't know" Vegeta admitted quietly- we cant run checks for _spy ware_ until Freeza's left; his goons have probably planted it everywhere to bug this place" he whispered as the muscular prince handed over the blue card that he used to get into the room, Bulma took it and smiled gratefully to him for the advice. Her world was quite worn torn but it was nowhere as close to the scale of this Planet, she almost felt sorry for the boy before her having to adjust for the evil dictator.

"Use it to enter and exit your room. Never leave the card anywhere keep it on you at all times and keep the pin code to yourself. Snitch would just love an excuse to go reaping through your stuff reporting anything to _his lord" _Vegeta said the sarcasm dripping off his tongue, as he lied down on the luxurious bed in the corner his head thumping onto a big white silky pillow. He seemed to be totally relaxed; Bulma assumed he had been training for a while before she arrived on Vegetaseii.

Bulma smiled to herself as she placed the card safely on a cute round table next to a box of high-class chocolates that had been left for her.

"Wow this rooms awesome! Its even better than my room back home!" Bulma said as she looked around her room properly.

Quickly she joined Vegeta on the comfortable four-post waterbed she hoped he wouldn't mind the company after all it was her bed! She had a huge pink and white veil on the summit of the bed that she could use if it got a lot cooler or she fancied some privacy even though it was transparent it added to the royal look of the room.

The room itself was huge, it had a heart shaped hot tub in the corner, On the left away from it was the biggest wardrobe that Bulma had ever seen all opened up waiting for her clothes to be packed into it to her delight it looked like it was a walk in wardrobe something she had always wanted back home. The floor was a smart sexy light pink marble flooring and a royal red rug was in the centre of the room to help add flavour to the room and give it that majestic touch.

The walls were a mystic blue colour with a silver border going along the middle of the walls. Several pictures were also spaced out carefully some had pictures of luscious beaches to Bulma's delight, one was of a beautiful dolphin like creature playing in crystal clear waters and another of a cute pink unicorn type pony with huge trees and mountains in the background. All must have been taken on the Planet Vegeta as the sky and scenery looked like it had outside the castle.

Seeing the pictures made Bulma suddenly want to explore, she had believed all her life the Planet to be a rocky baron wilderness but according to the pictures it was quite the contrary beautiful creatures and large oceans must have dominated the land once Bulma hoped they still did somewhere although what she had seen so far of the Planet had been a hot desert land. Maybe she could convince Vegeta to give her a tour although she wasn't going to get her hopes up he seemed a busy guy.

In the corner next to the wardrobe there was a huge tropical palm tree that was growing in a pink pot the leaves were touching the ceiling, which made all the difference to the room and gave it that tropical exotic feel. On the wall facing the bed the royal teens were lounging on was a TV screen attached to the wall And on the other side next to the hot tub there was a huge stereo system that was just shouting out to be put on full blast and partied too. At the back of the room a huge glass window took up the entire wall allowing her to see outside of the castle grounds and into the distance, to her disappointment she couldn't see any oceans but squinting carefully in the very distance she could see a faint blue line she wasn't sure if it was her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Yeah… I guess the rooms alright" Vegeta shrugged with his eyes still closed. "My quarters are the ones opposite." He said his tail flicked underneath him in a content manner.

"Hey… where's my father staying…"? Bulma asked in a worried tone, she hadn't thought about that her dad had a terrible snoring problem what if he was in the room next door or worse perhaps she was going to have to share.

"I think he's in the same hall as my father." Vegeta paused almost waiting for a response from Bulma, he didn't get one.

Sighing he continued, "On the other side of the castle."

Bulma's eyes suddenly lit up, her overprotective father had finally lost control, he wouldn't know if she was even on the Planet half the time. At last she would get the freedom she had longed for!

"Well the beds comfy-" Bulma giggled as she laid back onto another pillow next to where Vegeta was lying she closed her eyes also.

Vegeta just smiled glancing at her quickly, she looked really attractive sprawled out on the bed like that he couldn't help but notice she had a great figure and the sexiest hair colour he had ever seen.

"So… what is happening with this war?" Bulma asked whispering under her breath as she turned herself and faced Vegeta who was looking at her, he blushed and quickly sat up on the bed.

" I only know what you probably already know about the teaming situation with our Planets. It should be happening some time in a couple of years- depend on the circumstances and how fast we can build up our armies nobody must hear a word or we will all die a slow and painful death I'm sure." Vegeta said rubbing his temples with his hands.

"Headache?" Bulma said simply raising her eyebrows. It was a bit of an underestimation, he looked exhausted.

"I'm fine, I'll be better in a couple of days when faggot breathe leaves."

"Is it that bad." Bulma said quietly as she held the pillow for comfort, she just wanted to hug the spiky haired prince.

A few moments of silence seemed to be the end of that conversation; Vegeta seemed deep in thoughts about something, quickly she tried to change the subject.

"Well… I better be getting unpacked- clothes don't unpack themselves especially when you have ugly mutated lizards hogging all the servants!" she giggled as she pulled her head off the pillow and bounced off the bed. She pulled some capsules out and began popping them onto the floor.

"So you coming to the banquet tonight?" Vegeta asked standing up and rising steadily to his feet stretching as he got up, his necklace on his neckline was reflecting brightly in the sunlight of the room. His muscles looked gorgeous in the natural light, Bulma couldn't take her eyes off the body he owned, she'd never seen a Sayan half naked before and that second he seemed even sexier even though nothing had changed. He seemed oblivious to her ogling.

Bulma stopped her popping of the capsules almost straight away once she realised he had said about a banquet, it was the first she had heard of the event not good news for a princess.

"_What banquet?"_ she asked pulling a puzzled face then it dawned on her it was a joke after all she would have been told before leaving her Krystallis.

"The one tonight for our _favourite lord_" Vegeta said sarcastically as she resumed the job of chucking the capsules on the floor. He had never seen anything like it before and was quite fascinated

Realising the seriousness in his tone, it dawned on Bulma he wasn't joking. "What am I going to wear!!!! Oh my god this is such a nightmare!!!" she said beginning to unzip the bags that had popped out from the still exploding capsules and ripping out yet more, this was going to be the fastest unpack in history. She had to find the bag with the gowns in if there was any hope of Cinderella going to the ball.

Vegeta laughed to himself as he popped a capsule it was fun letting his rage out on the plastic things and not knowing what was going to come out of them. They were pretty much bags though about twenty big bulked up suitcase like bags of clothes.

"Just wear what your wearing now, its not that informal" the prince said lazily indicating to the dark blue combat trousers and the pink crop top with her name on it.

"So you're just turning up like that no top or anything?" Bulma said shocked at the lack of clothes the prince was going to wear. Thinking about it twice she hoped he would she could just stare at that body all evening.

"Well if you say its okay… then I may as well- you know best I guess, this planet is so different to mine! It rocks!" Bulma admitted at the lack of rules the prince had tied to him, he could practically do whatever he liked. Bulma was quite attracted to the thought of her fathers face when she turned up casually dressed with the half naked prince beside her. She was building up an image in her head and she liked it.

"Hey after you finish unpacking you wanna come meet the guys?" Vegeta asked as he helped her unzip a bag and tipped the contents on the rug in the middle of the floor. Bulma panicked not the bag she wanted him to terrorise! Quickly she ushered Vegeta away before he could see the tampons and other feminine hygiene products.

"Guys?" Bulma said confused as she chucked him a different bag and began packing some CD's in a neat pile.

"Yeah the ones I train with, maybe we could hit the beach later with them. I suppose I've got to keep you company on your first day." Vegeta said emptying the contents of this bag on the floor also; unfortunately for Bulma it was a clothes bag.

"Sexy underwear Princess" he said smirking as he poured out the lingerie, Bulma didn't know which way to look, and he was doing it deliberately now.

"That's it no more packing." she said as she snatched the offending bag off him and chucked it behind her it was empty though because all the clothes were in a pile on the floor, he was packing a mans way and by the looks of it trying to sneak at her belongings.

Then she caught on to what he said before this and began to get excited.

"Wow! The beach! Yes you do have one!" she said as she remembered her other pocket and pulled out her last two capsules and chucked them on the floor.

"I could have done them your highness." Vegeta said sarcastically secretly he wanted to he liked popping the mysterious Capsules.

Bulma just laughed at his kid like behaviour and shook her head no way was she letting him loose on anymore bags _or _capsules.

"Pack later. Leave it for the slaves to do in a couple of days." Vegeta said stepping over the clothes and leaving them in the middle of the floor. Bulma raised an eyebrow at his carefree attitude; defiantly bought up different to her she was liking this way of life more and more and she'd only been on the Planet a few minutes.

"What I'll do let you meet a couple of the guys if there not out on a mission, show you the beach quickly, come back fill our faces at the banquet, then I'll give you a tour of the palace. Yeah?" Vegeta said in one breath as he opened up the door.

"Yeah cool" Bulma agreed getting up then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah and this is my surf board!" she said as she bent down and picked up a large surf board from the floor and propped it up against the wall. It was a sparkling blue colour that seemed to match her hair her name was engraved with gold letters on the back.

"Sweet you surf too. I'll have to show you some secret spots." Vegeta said smiling, it was a great coincidence they had the same taste in sport he liked surfing to cool off after training.

"So- we best be going to meet these friends then, I'll just take my phone I've got contact my mother." she said as she picked up her phone from the pile and flipped up the lid to make sure it was okay after the journey and the capsules exploding. Vegeta pulled a weird look like she had done something really stupid.

"What?" she said confused, he looked like he was going to laugh at her.

"Why do you have such outdated equipment? Don't you have a scouter.?" He snorted beginning to laugh.

"Shut it. I'll have you know this is top of the range! And _no _what the hells a scouter." She growled rubbing her cute pink phone.

"My you are primitive, so much to learn that's a third world piece of equipment here these days."

"Shut it."

"You can use my scouter," he suggested grinning at her growing anger.

"No im fine thanks." She said stubbornly grabbing the card off the table.

Then she noticed the metal chain glistening in the light around his neck again.

"Wow that necklace looks really sexy on you!" she burst out all of a sudden then blushed after realising what she had just let slip.

Vegeta didn't seem to hear fortunately for Bulma she wouldn't want to make his head any bigger.

"Lets go meet up with these geeks then" she said teasingly as she opened up the door and slipped out in front of Vegeta then held it open for him.

"Thanks princess" he said sarcastically at what she had said to him earlier when he had held the door for her.

She just smiled in return and slipped her card through the slot in the door locking it behind them.

They both walked side-by-side back down to the front part of the palace.

"So what are you doing with your primitive device."? Vegeta asked curiously as he turned the corner and noticed Bulma tapping on her phone.

"Nothing much, I'm just telling a pig head how much of a pig he is." Bulma said angrily tapping all the buttons on her phone with super speed. "My dumb arranged fiancé" she then began to sob, this subject always upset her one way or another.

"Fiancée!?" Vegeta was completely taken aback. He'd frozen to the spot, Bulma stopped walking too and the sobs soon turned to real crying.

The heir didn't know what to do, he'd never had a girl crying to him before or not because of someone else anyway; maybe because of things he had said in the past. Something inside him wanted to hold her but he couldn't pull himself to it felt wrong.

Trying to hold back his instincts he backed a step away but a few moments later something struck inside him walking forwards he began to cradle Bulma in his muscular arms, whilst stroking her long blue silky hair. Never before had he felt hair as soft it was addictive. Bulma responded to this by burying her head in his chest and mumbling how wrong it was and how she was confused and depressed.

Vegeta didn't say anything he just continued to hug her and petted her hair in a soothing way, it seemed to comfort her as she stopped crying and seemed to be deep in thoughts, he was too thinking about what he was doing. What was this girl doing to him? Never before had he had deep feelings his mind was always in control he'd only known her a few minutes and she was playing tricks with him.

Bulma closed her eyes soaking up the moment as if it was never going to end; from far away they were so close they would have looked as one.

"I wont let you get upset Onna" he whispered as he pulled away from the hug silently he led her along the corridor holding her hand soothingly.

They didn't notice the dark mysterious figure looming behind them…

Disclaimer: I am ever so sorry it has taken me so long to update I am going to be honest the past fortnight I have had the most terrible writers block ever. Everything looked dumb on paper I really want to thank EVERYONE who took the time to review the last chapter without you guys I would totally still be getting pissed at my work.

**_Please try and review or leave some constructive critism I think this chapter to be honest sucked but I'm hoping it wasn't _that _bad please review and let me know. Thanks so much!_**

_**Surfs up!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fates Way

Chapter 4

The two were still engulfed in the hug when a firm hand grabbed Vegeta from behind pulling him onto the floor.

"Well well… what do we have hear?" a snide voice dribbled as the prince pulled himself off the ground and glared at the attacker angrily.

Bulma quickly pushed herself against the wall in sheer fear. Never had she felt so defenceless in her life, the attacker was no-one other than Freeza.

She had never seen him in the flesh before, many times she'd heard ghastly stories and had witnessed people who had crossed the lizard, most if they were lucky had missing limbs or were very much disabled and disfigured for life the others were usually never seen again.

Seeing him standing before her was terrifying to say the least, his voice sounded extremely perverted and almost like a male who has taken hormonal tablets, Nothing to how she imagined it to be; he stood just a little taller than Vegeta and had a long white winding tail, ugly was a mild way to put the way the powerful tyrant looked.

"Prince Vegeta, how nice to see you…" glared the lizard, to the prince who was now getting back onto his feet; The lizards eyes looked perverted, the gaze quickly changed from Vegeta to the cowering Bulma; "And who do we have here?"

"My Lord. This is Princess Bulma from a distant Planet; I was just escorting her to her room." Vegeta said in a displeased tone, Bulma could tell he was less than happy to see the lizard creature. The way he pulled the strong Sayan on the floor like he had; it just showed his awesome amount of power that he had.

Freeza's eyes lit up as he moved his attention to Bulma.

"Well… how about you allow me to escort her?"

Bulma gulped nervously, she had turned a very pale shade; she knew what the lizard did to girls he found, the lucky ones were forced them into prostitution working for him and his soldiers; She daren't even think what became of the others.

Vegeta calmly stood in the way, blocking Freeza's view of Bulma,

"I'm sorry, but I have already marked this one, if you wish I can sort for another female to see you."

Bulma blinked twice, had he just said what she thought he said; it would be all over the galaxy before she knew it; her father would go ape. Then again if it spared her life she supposed it was worth giving it a try, after all it was a lie.

"Really…" Freeza said in a displeased tone, he didn't look amused, "So you're telling me this female, she isn't pure…" As Freeza said this he licked his lips, Bulma peered over Vegeta's shoulder and she felt his tail wrap around her protectively.

"Yes my Lord." Murmured Vegeta looking at the ground.

"So it was you, you took a virgin whilst I was close by… is that it?" Freeza said coldly licking his lips again. Bulma ducked back behind Vegeta holding his tail even closer to her body, she wanted protecting from the disgusting perverted reptilian.

"That may be the case Sire. I am sincerely sorry." Vegeta hung his head even more; he was putting on a very good act the only problem would be if Freeza cared that she was 'his.' For all she knew he might just destroy Vegeta that moment and then rape her to every inch of her life.

There would be hardly anything either of them could do about it.

All of a sudden Freeza turned back around, Vegeta lifted his head back up in surprise.

"Well my little prince, I suggest you keep her on a firm lead from now on… we don't want any of my men getting hold of her now do we?" The lizard said calmly and with that he walked back down the hall.

"What the…" Bulma was cut off again; she growled Vegeta was seeming to form a habit of shutting her up by holding her mouth.

"Shut it and hurry up, remember what I told you before. Now just go along with it, I'll inform both our fathers later." Vegeta whispered as he led Bulma in the opposite direction to Freeza; his tail still wrapped warmly around her waist, he seemed to have almost forgotten it was there.

They walked for around five minutes both full of their own thoughts, Bulma was replaying over in her mind about what Vegeta had said about being his. It was obvious he just said it to get Freeza to clear away from her, but had he secretly wanted it to be true. Bulma knew in her heart she would love nothing more than this to be true, it would be more than a kick in the teeth for Yamcha.

"After you _princess_" Vegeta murmured sarcastically as he held open another gold door for her, smiling she walked through then winked at him making him blush.

"Is it much further?" Bulma whined as they continued along yet another corridor, this one was like part of a church, the walls were made of cold stone and the floor was also of rock; there were no windows along this section it was almost like a stony cold tunnel.

"Stop moaning woman." Vegeta huffed deliberately not answering her question.

Bulma was surprised at how huge Vegeta's castle actually was; it dwarfed her palace back on Krystallis. It reminded her of about three giant castles put together into one monstrous sized complex.

They strolled down the tunnel corridor and then entered through a huge pair of double wooden doors at the end. They opened with a creak, which echoed throughout the entire tunnel. In the light from inside the room Bulma shuddered at the amount of cobwebs that littered the rock face. Spiders were one of her many hates, any kind of insects or creepy crawlies that wandered into her bedroom back on Krystallis instantly got the hoover treatment. Judging by the size of the cobwebs Bulma shivered at the size the furry spiders must have been.

"You first" said Bulma nervously, but Vegeta held the door open for her again.

"No you."

"Look Vegeta they're your friends… you first."

Vegeta laughed when he suddenly realised the change in her behaviour.

"You shy?" he said smirking; in the dimness of the tunnel he looked really sexy, his hair matched the darkness of his eyes giving him a gorgeous mysterious look.

Bulma refused to budge she just straightened her hair down nervously.

"Come on." Vegeta said stepping through the door and dragging her along with his fluffy brown tail.

The room they had gone into was all-wooden; it looked more like a gym complex; obviously it was the training area for the castle guards. Huge pieces of heavy equipment was in the corner and some running machines were lined up in the other corner; also with some training equipment Bulma had never seen before that looked very hi tech but fun.

One particular thing that caught her eye was a giant plasma screen with an arcade style platform on the floor below it; attached to the platform was a plastic object, which hovered in the air like a surfboard. Bulma instantly recognised it as a virtual reality surf game.

In the centre of the room was a giant red ring, it had ropes around it and was on different levels; several rows of seats and some benches surrounded the circle. It looked like a professional battle arena.

Vegeta looked to where Bulma was glancing.

"It's a virtual reality surf game." He said smiling; he thought she'd be impressed.

"I've always wanted one of those…" Bulma said awed as she took in the scene before her. It was surprisingly empty, not a single person was working out on the gym equipment, and everything was all set up waiting to be worked out on.

"I recon the baka's are all taking a break, come on let's see." Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma along with him, he pulled her through the middle of the giant fighting area and over the ropes on the other end. He leapt down with ease and then strolled over to a small door on the left.

"How come you have so many doors in this place." Said Bulma laughing, his tail was beginning to tickle her, but it felt so warm and fluffy she could sit and stroke it all day.

"I've got a better idea!" Vegeta said growling suddenly as he released his tail from her waist; Bulma was left feeling disappointed she wanted him to carry on holding her with it; it was even better than holding hands with a guy.

The young half naked Sayan prince ran over and picked up a small device from the floor.

Bulma could see in this light is gorgeous body once again, he looked so hot, she'd heard rumours from Jay that he was a sex symbol and she was starting to see why, the dog chain jingled around his neck as he stood up and hooked the tiny gadget round his ear so it covered up one of his eyes with a blue shield.

"This… is a scouter." Vegeta said slowly as he concentrated on the tiny device, pressing a button on the side; it was almost as if he could read her mind, on her planet they just had cell phones. The so-called _primitive _technology.

Vegeta began to seek about the room, scanning for recognisable power levels. There was only one that was recognised in the chamber next door…

Disclaimer: Okay that chapter sucked! I promise the next will be much more interesting! I'm still getting warmed up for this fanfic, does anybody have any ideas that I could use for Fates Way??? I promise you will get some credit as well! ;-D

I want to say a humungous Thanks to everybody that took the time to review the last chapter! Thankyouuu you reviews were so much appreciated you wont understand :oD

I will try and update as soon as possible! Have a scrumptious easter everybody and don't eat too many chocolate eggs! (I know I wont I cant eat chocolate it gives me headaches pfft)

Please leave a review about how much you feel sorry for me not being able to eat chocolate it will make me feel better ;-(

Surfs up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fates way **

**CHAPTER FIVE **

"Radditz, is that you?" Vegeta called out as he strolled calmly into the room holding the wooden door open for Bulma on his way, she crawled through nervously, still spooked from the encounter with Freeza earlier.

The room was much darker than the first, the lights were switched off, the only other glow was coming from behind some wooden shutters attached to the large windows. The floor was made of a hard cold stone and the ceiling was so high it reminded Bulma of a cathedral from her planet, although she seriously doubted the Sayans had a god or religion.

It was just a big long room, with some wooden chairs stacked at the far end, as if to answer what Bulma was thinking Vegeta spoke aloud.

"It's the old conference room. We don't use it anymore,"

"Oh… it's very cold." She replied quietly hugging herself, the lack of light in the chamber gave it a ghostly feeling; the air was musky and stale. It was like something out of a nightmare, in Bulma's castle all the rooms were occupied and cleaned regularly although it was much smaller than Vegeta's home; turning around she thought she heard a movement behind them.

"Radditz I know your here so stop fucking about you fool." Vegeta growled, as he opened the palm of his hand forming a small blue ki to help light the room up.

"Are you sure it's Radditz?" Bulma whispered as she stepped closer to Vegeta, he smirked as he smelt her passionflower perfume, he'd only known the woman an hour or so and she was already arousing him, not that he was going to let her know that; it could never happen, he was a Sayan and she was a weakling race sure he could sleep with her he wasn't exactly a virgin, but never could he take her as his actual mate. He'd be a mockery to the entire solar system.

Shaking his head violently he realised what he was thinking in the first place, and then he answered her question.

"Yes I know its Radditz." Vegeta whispered. "NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE NOW YOU PLEB!" he shouted cupping his hands to make his voice even louder, it echoed around the cold empty room, no reply.

"Is he… okay you think?"

"Yes im sure he's just sleeping around as usual, and if best he's got a woman about again or he'll pay the price." Vegeta snapped he was beginning to get angry; his friend was making a mockery of him in front of the newcomer.

"Woman around?" Bulma said to herself confused, and then chose to ignore it as a sound muffled from behind some chairs in the darkest corner.

Vegeta perked up as he heard the faint sound, his sensitive ears picking it up before Bulma, keeping her behind him he swiftly made the ki ball bigger in his palm ready to attack if needed, he was sure it was Radditz but he couldn't be sure with Freeza's troops storming about the place.

With super speed he hovered forwards and blasted the chairs with a blue flash attack; the sound thundered throughout the room and echoed in the dark corridors surrounding them, the glass in the windows shook with the impact.

"ArrrrrrkkkK!" screamed Bulma as she ducked into a braced position with her hands covering her ears, she wasn't expecting that; if her year was going to be like this she was going to have some kind of nervous breakdown or stress disorder. Back on Krystallis nobody threw ki balls or energy without warning; they had guns and bombs but this was just nuts. Waiting for another explosion of some sort she remained in the cowering position, the silence was deadly.

The musky dust reached her nose as it began to settle giving her the urge to sneeze, shyly looking up she made out the figure of Vegeta and a much taller person, they were shouting about something, what remained of the chairs and flooring were charred black.

"What was that…"? Bulma stuttered before realising whoever threw the blast would most probably be angry with her for interrupting; quickly she ducked back down again so not to be seen.

Vegeta turned around to find where the new girl had gone, she'd been behind him just a few seconds ago, grunting he looked about the room until he noticed her blue hair sticking out from behind a set of chairs on the other side of the room that he hadn't blown up.

"Why are you hiding behind there woman?" Vegeta growled in annoyance, he didn't realise that Bulma was such a girl, she seemed brave and strong earlier.

"Who's woman?" a new deep voice said, they seemed very interested in Bulma, she whimpered, before realising it was obviously safe if Vegeta had just shouted out her hiding place.

"Come out and stop being pathetic, it was me that blasted the chairs." Vegeta said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah and nearly annihilated me with them, thanks for that by the way." The other males voice echoed in a sarcastic tone.

"Pleasure." Vegeta replied, as he tapped his foot impatiently on the stone floor,

Shakily Bulma stood to her feet, and squinted into the dark dusty vicinity, her new skirt had been ruined, the dust and dirt clearly visible, feeling her hair she calmed down when she realised it was still straight and soft; it couldn't look that bad.

"At last, she appears." Vegeta growled, folding his arms but with a hint of a smirk across his features, was he really that fearful? The blast he had conjured was miniature he wasn't trying to cause major damage.

"Wow." The other guy said simply, squinting Bulma carefully walked forward being vigilant not to fall over the rubble and loose stone tiles Vegeta had just moved.

The other man was indeed much taller than the prince, he had very long spiky hair and looked to Bulma like an oversized mutant hedgehog; a deep scar was on one side of his face but she had to admit he did look pretty hot. The scar reminded her of her forced upon fiancé Yamcha back on her home planet; anger began filling her blood just thinking about the slime ball.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss." The huge guy said stepping towards Bulma and performing a strange kind of bow, Bulma liked this man already, not just because he had a hot body he seemed to know how to treat a woman. He was wearing just a pair of dark trousers, showing off his chest and overly large muscles, also he was defiantly a Sayan a long brown furry tail was wound around his waist acting as a belt.

"Hi… I'm Bulma," she said shyly holding out her hand; quickly he seized it and kissed it.

"You don't even know who she is do you baka?" Vegeta growled as he appeared behind Radditz, he didn't look amused.

"Of course, she's beautiful that's who she is!" Radditz said winking at his friend, he didn't wait long for the response; Vegeta slammed his fist hard into stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"No. She's princess Bulma of the planet Krystalis, and she does not want you slobbering over her, if I find you make one step out of place with her, I mean it, friend or not, you will end up in the dungeons for many years." Vegeta promised as he retrieved his fist back and looked on to Bulma who was shocked at the sudden bout of violence coming from the Sayan prince.

"Sure…" Radditz wheezed out, before falling onto the floor.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered, he seemed so nice earlier on, why had he suddenly changed surely his friend hadn't annoyed him that much.

"Sorry, you just have to make sure he gets it through his thick head sometimes." Vegeta said calmly as Radditz pulled himself up off the stone floor and dusted himself down.

"Man no need to hit so hard."

"Yes there was, just keep your hands off her and leave the princess alone, she doesn't think your in anyway attractive I'm sure." Vegeta growled, turning away from the longhaired man and looking into Bulma's big blue eyes.

"Excuse me. I think I can vouch for myself princey, I can speak you know, and what if I did think him attractive huh." Bulma challenged, stepping closer to him and glaring back into his eyes angrily.

"Whatever." The Sayan prince shrugged as he wandered over to a wooden table and sat on the top of it, his legs dangling below him, the metal dog chain falling loosely.

'_Stupid prince he's so arrogant_.' Bulma thought to herself, scorning, then she realised he hadn't even properly introduced her to the other guy, surely this was Radditz? or maybe it was somebody else.

As if to answer her question the longhaired guy raised his eyebrows at Vegeta then to Bulma, he had gotten up off the floor.

"I'm Radditz by the way, sorry about earlier princess."

"That's okay… I suppose I've got to get used to it, this planets different to home… a lot."

"That's good or bad?" Radditz said curiously,

"I don't know, good I suppose, bad in a way… whatever."

"So how long you hear for? Month, two?" he said quickly changing the subject, looking over to Vegeta who seemed to be either deep in thought or sulking.

"A year I think… I'm here with my father." Bulma said quietly, she was already beginning to feel home sick, it wasn't just due to the really hot climate of Vegetasei or the long trip they had in space, she was starting to miss her little castle and her horses, of course her mother and friends as well.

Jay was probably already on his way to the pleasure planet, he was going to have all those months to party and have fun, as much as he annoyed Bulma he was one of her best friends as well as her protector she was missing him also; it had only been a couple of hours they'd said the very informal goodbye.

"Where's everybody else gone?" Vegeta said suddenly disturbing the awkward silence developing between the pair.

Radditz half glided over to Vegeta who was still sitting atop the high table once used to place ice sculptures and champagne for the conferences.

"Freeza sent them all to purge." Radditz said grimly, "all of them."

Another silence began this was even colder,

"Purge as in… clear planets." Bulma whispered, she'd heard terrifying stories about Freeza and his men killing all the occupants women, children, anything then taking the planets resources and selling the planet to a rich buyer.

Both the Sayans nodded their heads.

"It's good training." Vegeta said his tail flickered next to him, Radditz leaned on the table and examined his nails, he stood much taller than Vegeta even whilst the prince was sitting on the wooden slab.

"You mean… you've both… both space pirates…" she gulped, deciding to change the sentence, her two new friends were mass murderers if that was the case they were planet purgers; she knew Sayans were bloodthirsty and lived to fight but she never thought they would stoop that low. After all they were in a secret alliance with Krystalis to wipe Freeza out and destroy his evil dictatorship. According to these two they were part of his working force.

"Yeah spose, space pirates that sounds pretty cool." Radditz muttered to Vegeta, both didn't seem to notice the horrified tone in Bulma's voice.

"Hey Vegeta, remember that Planet Venial, the big green place with the swamps and gold pits?" Radditz grinned as he jumped atop the bench also.

"Yeah, you got stung by the giant scorpion." Vegeta laughed,

"Stupid insect, that was excruciatingly painful, no I'm on about the colossal Amazonian women that inhabited the world, you know the ones with the huge boo boos."

"Yes I do recall, now can we change the subject I'm sure little princess Bulma doesn't want to hear your past tales." Vegeta said wanting to get off the subject quickly, finally looking back to Bulma.

Something was up with him and he didn't like it, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the new blue haired girl, sure she was good looking and strangely exotic; maybe it was the blue hair or the bright sapphire blue eyes. For some reason just looking at her made him slightly aroused. Shrugging off the thoughts to the back of his mind he went back to reality before she caught him checking her out with his wandering eyes.

Like he had told himself earlier, never could he become attached to her they could never be mates only bed partners if that, he didn't exactly feel in the mood to be humiliated and his father would never condone to such behaviour, more than likely he would have his right to the throne taken away from him.

Thinking about the confrontation they had with Freeza a few minutes before made his blood suddenly begin to run cold, to say he was scared of what Freeza could do was an exaggeration. If Bulma had been walking alone she would have more than likely ended up bruised, fragile and alone somewhere on one of Freeza's spaceships.

Vegeta earlier had the urge to fight to his death for the girl he hardly even knew, usually he would turn a blind eye and not get involved, but then to turn around and claim Bulma as his own in front of the one person he feared… it scared him in a way. Cursing to himself he suddenly realised what he had just done.

"Wake up princey, your scouter's going off." Radditz nudged as the Sayan forced all the thoughts and fears aside. He was so engaged in thinking he hadn't noticed the device he had slipped back into his pocket bleeping endlessly away; reluctantly he looked away from Bulma whom he had been staring at the entire time and onto the tiny computer in his right hand.

Pressing one of the large buttons on the side a large blue section flipped down, hooking it onto his ear he answered the incoming call.

"_**Prince Vegeta is that you?" **_

Groaning in irritation at answering the stupid device, he unwillingly responded to the familiar deep voice.

"**Yes father, what do you wish to interrupt me for?" **

"**Less than that from you brat, stop speaking to me in that ridiculous juvenile tone, talk like the prince you are." **Growled the unmistakeable voice of the great King Vegeta, he didn't sound amused.

Vegeta ignored his father leaving him in a cold silence, pressing an icon on the touch screen, the king's voice suddenly boomed into the chilly dark stone room.

"**Are you getting prepared for the special gathering this evening? Just to ensure you have not forgotten, I was going to get Nappa to contact you but I suspected you wouldn't answer your communications device."**

"**Yes I shall be attending the stupid merrymaking ball tonight is that all." **Prince Vegeta growled in irritation, Bulma grinned realising he had dared put his father on loudspeaker; if he ever found out all hell would break loose.

"Can I go too pwetty pweze." Radditz whispered in a mocking tone, very quietly so not to be picked up by the scouter. He was wrong.

"_**Who is that in your presence?" **_

"_**Radditz, problem?" **_

"_**Oh Radditz, that good for nothing boy I employ, the worst guard I think I could have possibly chosen; a Tsuful could do a better job."**_

"_**Father stop going on you sound senile why not go and make Freeza feel at home." **_

"_**HOW DARE-" **__Bleep. _

"You just cancelled your fathers link…" Radditz said aghast, his mouth gaping slightly open.

"So, he _doesn't _shut up he's wasting the battery. I bet both your fathers are the same." Vegeta growled in defence, it wouldn't have been the first time he'd shut his father off from him; he was one of the only people on the planet that dared answer back or show any kind of opinion to the King. Maybe it was to do with the stubborn part of the prince; or possibly because the young heir was sometimes feared even more than his father he'd already proven he was stronger, and his dad was apparently the strongest being on the world. Either way Prince Vegeta would never back down from a conflict with his estranged father usually coming out on top with the verbal battling and sometimes fights.

"I must say… I can vouch for that, my father can be a right twat at times." Bulma said suddenly becoming slightly more confident in the presence of the two half naked men.

"Well, my fathers not around much, he's always busy in space, still I wouldn't dare divert his com's." Radditz said, then added. " Let alone divert his majesty, he'd have me executed or fed to the dragons without fail."

"Are you saying you're scared of my father?"

"Well… yes…. He is pretty terrifying, you know I think I'd rather match up to the Ginyu force than him."

Vegeta just shook his head in sympathy for Radditz, he certainly hadn't inherited his father's brains that were for sure, he acted more like his younger dim wit brother. The Ginyu force were the most mysterious and apparently strongest army in the universe, they were Freeza's private defence force working only for him.

Freeza laughed as he looked down at the once lively village that was now destroyed, the huge blast he had formed had actually managed to miss its intended target, but had caused just as much destruction. The group of peasants he was aiming for had somehow deflected the gigantic purple orb but straight into their village destroying their entire community in the process.

Now they were crouched down looking at the crater of what remained of the little hamlet.

"Pathetic monkeys, I should put them all out of their misery… only that would be a nasty thing to do…. Hehe… they're more stupid than I thought, they knock the blast straight into their wooden huts… hmm Zarbon do you think we should spare those midgets or send them to meet their families in the next dimension?" Freeza laughed coldly as he remained levitated,

"Lord Freeza, I thought we were keeping a low profile." Zarbon pointed out, and then shrugging his shoulders at the last question he really couldn't care less about the handful of monkeys on the ground.

"Yes, yes, quite true. I just had to get all that out of my system I did have a long journey, I feel much better now I assure you, it was either that, or perhaps blow up the palace which does sound appealing if I say so. I just cannot believe that little Sayan brat has kept the blue haired girl for himself, really he should be taught how to share." Freeza said coldly with a taint of humour in his voice, he still found the scene before him comical. The smell of fresh blood was wafting into his nose, licking his lips he drifted below to the scene of devastation and to the few peasants who survived, Zarbon soon followed begrudgingly like a dog chasing its master.

'I can't believe their planet purgers…' Bulma thought to herself, it kept running through her mind over and over again; planets very close to her homeworld had recently been 'cleared' the occupants wiped out entirely. Most had been weak defenceless aliens with no means of protecting their worlds from invasion; she had always believed Freeza's men to be heartless cold and strangely pictured them to be repulsive. Yet here she was on a different planet standing next to one of the leaders, both were laughing about the missions as if they were in a playground at school, the death of all those people didn't seem to be playing on their minds at all.

"You've gone awkwardly quiet." Vegeta muttered after laughing at something Radditz said, looking forwards he glared over to Bulma who seemed delved in thoughts.

Who… me?" she stuttered,

"Who else dummy."

"Excuse me… just because I am a guest to your planet doesn't mean to say I have to take childish insults like that."

"What dummy?" Radditz said confused butting in to the exchange.

"Now you're calling me a dummy!" Bulma pouted angrily.

Vegeta grinned as she began to change colour in the face, Bulma looked even more attractive when she was angry, shaking his head he couldn't believe he had just had that thought go through his head again. She didn't even have Sayan blood, but was one of the weakest in the galaxy he was the strongest; even if she did have good looks it certainly wouldn't work between the two his father would never allow it. What was happening, he must be tired from the hard training and lack of sleep lately.

"No, no! I was just wandering what dummy?… like as in, where is the dummy? A use of the ancient Sayan vocabulary I believe." Radditz stated biting his lip in thought.

"Stop trying to be clever, it doesn't fit your image you look too stupid." Vegeta declared jumping off the table, his feet landed with a thud onto the hard stone floor.

Bulma hadn't bothered listening she was to busy arguing with Radditz.

"Hey!" Radditz called out, as Vegeta calmly strolled across the room back to the way he and Bulma had come leaving the two quarrelling.

"Problem?" Vegeta called back without turning around, Bulma growled in frustration. Why was Vegeta acting like a total dick all of a sudden? Perhaps this was the real deal. Now by the looks of things he was going to leave her in the middle of the strange castle alone, with this huge guy she had just met.

"No, no problem my prince, I was wondering am I invited to the ball?" Radditz smirked, giving Vegeta a thumbs up sign and a wink as he turned around.

"If you wish you can come along, it's in aid of our _delightful guest _his lord of gayness." Vegeta turned back around and walked slowly to the door.

"So… continuing on from the question ages ago, answer me god damnit, what do I wear to the banquet?" Bulma called out, as she began to stroll quickly to catch up with the young prince. She could just make out his figure in the dim light from the training room they had came through before meeting Radditz the shutters were doing a less than impressive job of letting in sunlight.

"I told you earlier. Where what your wearing now." Vegeta called back without turning around; if Bulma wished she could catch him up but he wasn't that concerned.

"Hey! I thought it was a ball not a formal dinner party." Radditz whined, quickly he flew over past Bulma landing at Vegeta's side.

"It's a banquet if you have to know Radditz and yes your more than welcome to come, I'm sure my father will be overjoyed to see you off work again." Vegeta replied sarcastically, adding, "Bulma I shall not be taking you to the beach today, I need a lay down my headache seems to be getting worse."

"Sure… if your not feeling well, I'll walk you back." Offered Bulma, raising an eyebrow in concern at Vegeta; he was acting really weird unless he was always like that, she had been looking forward to checking out the coast but there was no rush she could do that anytime.

She needed some time on her own anyway, the journey was long and stressful and being in her father's presence for all those days was taking its toll. Also she wanted to gather her thoughts together about her two new _friends._

Vegeta seemed to be quite genuine even though he was an apparent space pirate, Radditz although like Vegeta had a hot body, slightly creeped her out.

"I'm fine, I don't need to be walked back I'm big enough to look after myself."

"Yes, but I'm not - and I don't know the way back"

Rolling his eyes, he looked at Radditz on his right. "I'll send you a com later when I go down to the banquet, I suggest you go back to your guard duties before my father hunts you down."

Nodding his head in agreement the much taller Sayan flew out of the training room and disappeared from sight leaving just the two royal heirs alone again with just each other for company.

**Disclaimer: Hi there people! I want to apologise for the amount of time it has taken me to update (about a month) I have just been really busy lately and I have not had much time to sit on my precious pc working on my fanfictions. Next update will hopefully (not be), as long I will try my hardest! **

**I want to say a humungous (wow I spelt that right) super duper thanks to everybody that took the time and care (is that the right word) to leave a review, you all really helped inspire me so much! I worship you all **

**Bows to the people who reviewed **

**Seriously thank you so much! I feel if I had not received so many lovely reviews I would still be pondering over the computer screen and frantically scribbling notes into my notebook! THANKYOU EVERYBODY! **

**Let me know what you thought of this chappy wappie, I will be eternally grateful!**

**Love Sarah x**

**Surfs up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fates Way **

**CHAPTER SIX **

Vegeta turned over in his bed examining the digital clock on the marble shelf. Groaning he realized he'd managed to sleep for more than six hours. The banquet was going to commence in just thirty minutes and he was still sprawled out in his comfortable waterbed.

Not wanting to move, he turned away from the clock and imagined he was just dreaming the time. The watery sensation beneath him helped relieve the stress in his tired aching muscles. Sinking back down, he soon fell back into a drowsy half sleep.

"Bulma Briefs! I demand that you open this door now!" Boomed a loud, very angry voice from the king of Krystallis.

Bulma angrily threw the remote down she had been channel surfing with; it landed on the bed with a soft thud.

"Go away dad, I'm getting changed." She shouted back, venting her frustration out on the giant pillow beside her by punching it.

If truth were told, she hadn't attempted choosing an outfit for the dinner; after all, the stroppy yet handsome prince Vegeta had instructed her to wear 'the clothes she donned earlier'.

Cussing to herself she checked out the clock, the Sayan prince next door hadn't even bothered to fetch her after his little headache escalade. It had been more than six hours she'd been pottering about her room unpacking and getting cleaned up after the long journey. Well trying to unpack.

"Okay princess, I'm sorry about earlier… its just daddies been quite stressed out lately what with your wedding coming up… and the problems on Krystallis."

"Dad SHUT UP!" screamed Bulma, finally giving up on ignoring her parent and storming over to the door.

Slamming the button hard, she glared out to the King of her planet expectantly.

"Darling, it's nearly time for the banquet dinner with the Royal hosts."

"It's not a dinner banquet, it's simply a tea party for _Lord Freeza_" Bulma spat out angrily, she too was beginning to feel a headache coming along.

"Hush girl, just hurry and get changed more appropriately. Wear one of your gorgeous little pretty dresses..." King Briefs paused. "Not too little though, we don't want the prince looking at you."

Bulma growled at her father's stupidity. She felt her teeth grinding together out of sheer anger.

"I'll get ready in my own sweet time." She hissed, as she pressed the button closing the door upon her father. The Krystallis princess was really in no mood for him. She was already missing Jay and home; the planet she'd landed on was roaming with dangerous alien warriors working for the forceful Lord Freeza and of course an arrogant yet damn cute prince. Everything was just peachy.

"Okay princess, I'll meet you in the banquet hall. Just ask a Sayan guard to escort you and do try not to be tardy." Called out her father, in a rather pathetic voice through a speaker on the hi tech door.

Bulma couldn't contain herself as she let out a growl that had been wanting to come out, rubbing her aching temples she truly did feel a headache coming along.

Brushing a stray hair away from her face she reached out for her makeup bag if she was being made to go then she would look her best.

'Stupid prince just forgets about me how charming.' She mumbled to herself as she began to apply some light blue blush to her eyes.

Thinking twice, she decided to go natural; her looks were way too good to hide behind makeup, plus she didn't know how the other girls dressed on the planet.

Picking up a face cloth she wiped the makeup away from her pale features, the reflection in the mirror looked all too familiar. The bright blue eyes and the straight long hair not a strand out of place, Bulma truly did have the looks of a princess. The only thing missing was her tiara which was discarded on the floor somewhere.

"I don't even know where the stupid place is I've gotta go." Bulma grumbled aloud, as she slumped backwards onto the huge bed. The soft duvet sinking comfortably into her body, within a few seconds her thoughts had turned from the banquet back to home.

"Stupid Yamcha, I hope he's happy… this is his entire fault I'm here in the first place. His and dads… I HATE THEM BOTH!"

Vegeta peered around the door curiously, he heard Bulma's rants to herself from his room and was intrigued; his head still thumping angrily from earlier.

"You do realise its unhealthy to talk to yourself?" He smirked as he made his presence known.

Bulma sprang up from the bed angrily. "How'd you get in here!" She yelled, waving her fists to show her irritation and completely forgetting her manners. It wasn't like Vegeta had many anyway.

"I'm the prince; I can get in anywhere I like. Besides you left it unlocked genius." Vegeta stated in a grumpy tone as he rolled his eyes, the smirk he'd had quickly disappeared with the atmosphere.

The Sayan prince was still wearing the exact same outfit earlier, only he'd covered up his well toned battle scarred body with a dark black shirt, Bulma could faintly make out his muscles through the texture. Before she even realised she was staring, he interrupted her.

"Are you ready or what woman. I'm in no mood to be ignored."

Bulma growled, he wasn't the only person with a headache and earlier he'd seemed such a… dare she say it? Nice person… Reality struck; this was no nice person he'd proudly admitted planet purging and killing innocent people.

Frowning slightly Bulma eased herself off the bed, he may be a hardened space pirate… but he did have one heck of a body to go with it!

"Are you ready or what? I don't really fancy Freeza having my head on a platter for being late- especially being late for you." Vegeta snapped, he too growled.

Bulma flicked her long blue hair back, and yawned loudly. "No one asked you to wait for me, the last I'd heard we were going out!"

Vegeta blushed then his irritation was clearly evident, "I only said that to save your arse."

Bulma made up her mind there and then, the prince was definitely no charmer. Forget what she'd seen earlier when he'd comforted her or the way he'd defended her claiming to the dark Lord her as his own.

Vegeta was without doubt one of the most rude, arrogant, and obstinate people she'd ever had the fortune of meeting.

"Sure whatever prince boy. Are we going to this party or what?" Mumbled Bulma angrily, she had to admit. She'd been hoping that Vegeta was different to what her father believed. He'd sounded so fun, and… like her. Now upon meeting and getting to know the Sayan prince she was beginning to dislike him more and more.

One thing that bothered Bulma most had to be his great physique. She had to admit for all his bad points he sure made up for it in the genes department. Spiky dark hair, sexy mysterious black eyes and what had to be the perfect body!... Just thinking about what was under the shirt made the Krystallis princess's mouth go dry.

"Well I've got to make an appearance. My father has arranged it surprise there."

"Yeah…" Bulma droned pulling a face that screamed out _whatever._

"I'm not feeling one hundred percent as it is, so don't give me any pathetic sarcasm woman."

"Yeah well you're not the one who's travelled hundreds of light-years with a drunken father telling you about an arranged marriage." Then she added. "My name is B U L M A, not woman or girl but B U L M A." Each time she said her name she spelled it out slowly as if teaching a child.

"Listen. I'm going. You can come or you can stay the balls in your court _Princess Bulma._" Vegeta declared angrily, he indeed felt rather ill the headache was increasing by the minute. The rest he'd taken previously had rejuvenated some of his energy but with every moment he felt it sapping back out of him like a balloon deflating.

Bulma growled in sheer irritation, never in her life had she been spoken to in such a rude way. On Krystallis the people were forced to stand and bow in her presence it was an honorary Royal tradition. Now she had a short, snappy prince treating her like a servant.

"Well I'm going to change first; you haven't exactly kept your word princey - you're wearing a shirt."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in mock concern. "Just _please; _shut up and come with me, recall what Freeza said about keeping you on a lead?"

"Yeah well, I'm not a pet dog you can just take for walks when it suits you."

"In Freeza's eyes you are. Plus what's a dog?"

Bulma opened her eyes in surprise, "You don't know what a dog is!"

"Of course I know baka, I was being sarcastic. Now hurry we're already late because of you."

This time Bulma bit her tongue really hard. How dare he blame her! HE was the one who just barged into her room without knocking, HE was the one who was late, and HE was also the one who supposedly had to escort her down.

"It's wise to hold your tongue woman." Vegeta replied a smug smile spread across his features; it only made him look even more irresistible to the teenage princess.

'_Why do I keep thinking like this? He's the biggest jerk I've had the fortune of ever meeting. EVER._ _Bulma you're a baka sometimes.' _Bulma scolded to in her mind.

Mentally she slapped herself for being so stupid, the only guy she couldn't take her eyes off and he was the snobbiest, most arrogant, pigheaded male. With the exception of Yamcha of course.

Vegeta left the electronic door to the room, and headed down the hall; his spiky hair bobbing up and down as he power walked.

The young princess soon found her eyes drifting to his cute butt, but before she could take a deep enough breath he'd disappeared behind a curved stone wall.

"I'm such a perv." Bulma said aloud to nobody, as she swore and picked up her card and purse. The room was still in a tip from her unpacking earlier, an arrangement of miscellaneous stuff was dotted about along with many piles of clothes she hadn't got round to packing into the walk in wardrobe.

The hot tub was bubbling nicely where she'd left it on earlier, rushing back in she switched it off then darted out of the bedroom half sliding along the red carpet outside.

Wishing she'd gotten changed into one of her beautiful gowns, Bulma found herself jogging after the Sayan prince; her long hair waving delicately in the breeze she was forming.

Upon reaching Vegeta, she slowed down to view what he was doing. A scouter was clipped onto his right ear and he was talking quickly whilst rubbing the temples of his head.

_**Disclaimer: Hi all! I hope that you didn't mind waiting so long for this chapter; I have split it into two parts I'm still working on the other and will post it as soon as possible. Hence why its pretty short compared to most. **_

_**Anyways just a super quick thanks to everybody that took the time and effort to review the last chapter : You all really help spur me on to continue writing! THANKS EVERYBODY! **_

_**Sorry if it's taken some time, I had a really great holiday (five foot clean surf everyday!) Now I have also started working four days a week which means up at half six and not getting home until about that. **_

_**Enough complaining! Update coming soon! **_

_**Love you all! **_

_**Sarah xxx**_

_**Surfs up! **_

_**May the surf always be big, clean and safe whenever we hit the ocean X**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rushing down the hall, Bulma half tripped and almost fell into a very expensive looking marble sculpture of a head.

The sculpture rocked unsteadily, as she paused and steadied it before rushing back off after Vegeta, he was so uncaring; how was she to run in these gorgeous heels she had chosen to don? It was not a safe thing to be doing that was for sure. The marble floor only serving as a slippery surface to hinder her running.

"Who are you talking too?" Bulma said rudely, as she finally caught up to the Saiyan prince, as he said something in an alien language and closed the scouter off.

"You don't want to know." Vegeta answered grumpily, as he continued stomping down the hall without even making eye contact with Bulma; a bright blinding gleam reflected from the dog chain around his neck as it caught the bright circular lights that hung like pearls from the castles ceiling.

Bulma had not even realised that it was dark already, in truth she hadn't even known that Vegetaseii had a night time and for how long it lasted. She was glad it wasn't daylight all the time, she had visited a planet with four suns a few years back, but it had proven to make her ill as she struggled to sleep properly during the day with the sun shining full in the sky.

Refraining himself from looking back, he really wanted to check out the princess beside him; she looked no different than earlier except she had redone her hair again and formed it into a long blue curly plait.

Her body looked exhillarous, as she angrily scowled at his rudeness towards her.

"You could have at least worn a dress." He scowled, before receiving a death glare from the girl in question.

Bulma halted in her tracks, aghast at what the Prince was complaining about. "WHAT!!!!"

"You heard me!" Vegeta growled, he wished he hadn't chosen to wind her up at this precise moment, his headache was worsening and all he wanted was to just crawl back into his warm comfortable bed and rest.

"You said not to worry…" Bulma panicked as she looked back down to the hall, and then to her outfit she had been travelling in.

Suddenly she felt sick, her stomach began to twist violently as she realised what she was intending to wear to the banquet, the prince was SO mean!

Looking to her panicking face, he smirked satisfactorily he himself had only placed a black shirt on because it was starting to get cold. However he hadn't expected her to actually listen to what he had said earlier, being a female she should have been wearing a gown of some sort for such a formal event it would certainly be expected, however he would never admit it but she looked so attractive as she pouted and glared icy daggers into his eyes.

"Would you listen to me if I asked you to stick your hand in a Zargros beak?" Vegeta smirked; this just fired the princess up further.

"I'M GOING BACK TO MY ROOM!"

"Fine, then go. I'm going to eat."

Fury was the only thing Bulma was feeling as she angrily spun around and marched back to her room. She began to wonder if the prince had some kind of personality split, then she just reminded herself that he was an arsehole like most men!

As she jogged down the hall, she thought about how he had held her a few hours before and assured her that he wouldn't let Yamcha have her, she had been upset but he had made it better by embracing her in that warm and comforting hug. Nobody had cuddled her like that before… and yet it had felt so meaningful… his body so strong and warm, they had been so close she could feel his heart beating through his chest.

Bulma was so engrossed in her flashback of the cuddle, that she didn't notice the bulky body until she slammed into it like a brick wall.

Rubbing her chest, she scowled up to the concrete body before biting her tongue exceptionally hard.

Blinking in shock, she took a few steps backwards and looked back down the long hall that seemed to go on forever, blocking her way was Freeza's big pink henchman Dodoria; one of the meanest most well known of his fighting force.

The big pink alien looked much less scary in real life, than the images she had seen of him killing innocent people and blasting planets. Standing before her he looked much larger, but also more bloated and stupid-like.

His face reminded her of somebody that was having a serious allergic reaction, and also that of a pink pufferfish.

As he looked down to the beautiful blue haired female, a purple tongue shot out of his mouth racing along his dry lips.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update, I promise that I will try my hardest and upload the new chapter very soon! Its just I have been really busy with college and work, it's been a constant flow of assignments that just never seem to stop! **

**I have also been trying to get some of my shorter fanfics finished, so I can then focus 100 on my longer fanfics such as this one, and when worlds meet and of course dbz Cinderella. **

**I hope that you haven't all given up or forgotten about Fates way after the stupid long wait! **

**I AM SORRY!**

**Please leave a review if you can, it will be much appreciated! **

**Thanks, and hope that you enjoyed this chapter even though it is quite short I do apologise so much!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fates Way **

**Chapter Eight **

****

Bulma forgot to breath for a few short seconds, as the pink blob smirked coldly and eyed up her body with interest.

This guy was even creepier than the friends her father had; the blue slimy tongue shot out again and licked his lips as he sniffed the air strangely.

"Excuse…. Excuse me." Bulma stuttered as she attempted to walk around the puffy alien.

She got half way around, before a strong hand grabbed her from behind, followed by a menacing chuckle.

Screaming as the alien touched her butt, she frantically tried to kick out from his strong grasp.

Why had she chosen to come to this stupid planet in the first place? No wait, why had she been forced to come to his stupid planet! If it wasn't for her father and the dumb king, not to mention the sarcastic horrid prince who was as mean as he was sexy… this was in no way her fault!

She was about to get eaten by this weird creature that looked like he had just walked out of a horror movie shoot. If he didn't eat her…

Bulma released the loudest scream of her life, it echoed around all the halls and continued to penetrate around most of the castle. Durdoria growled angrily before moving his hands up to her throat preventing her from screaming any further.

Prince Vegeta looked up from the long table he was now sitting upon; his father and some important fighters were also sitting upon their table with Freeza and his men sitting at the other end. Dr Briefs was sitting next to King Vegeta and was fidgeting with a napkin folding it in a variety of different ways to try and calm his nerves.

The prince cocked his head as he heard the loud scream, it seemed to be coming from the other wing of the castle… something inside of him fluttered as he guessed whom it must be.

Quickly excusing himself, before receiving death glares from everybody at the table except Freeza who looked amused. Vegeta rushed from the ballroom, never before had he felt so strange. It was obvious that the girl was in trouble he could sense it from afar.

As he tried to sense her powerlevel, he cursed himself for leaving his scouter back in his room. She could be anywhere from the kitchens to the gardens.

Focussing hard, he felt his heart thumping through his chest. He needed to find the princess; if anything happened to her he would certainly be a dead boy.

Thinking of the amused look Freeza shot, he growled loudly.

If anything happened to her he would make sure everybody paid with his or her life. He had only known her a few hours but already he was feeling oddly protective towards the blue haired alien girl.

It was unusual, he usually only kept his feelings for himself. The only time he had ever cried was when his mother had passed away and even then he had been a very young boy.

'_Scream again woman.' _Vegeta found himself pleading.

After that deafening scream Vegeta had neither heard nor felt anything. It was a bad sign, he felt a lump growing in his throat as he slammed through another set of doors and took to flying.

If he went back to his room he could find his scouter and hopefully locate her, with luck it was a servant or another female screaming. Freeza had probably bought some additional females with him; it wasn't like his men to travel without their concubines.

Turning the corner, he saw the familiar life size portrait of his father. Growling he rushed down the stone paved hall towards the bedrooms.

He hoped that the girl would be in her room getting changed, it was a possibility. Before he rushed off to save the day, he would check her room first.

Bulma paled as the pink slimy hands gripped her neck even tighter. The air was being squeezed from her lungs as she tried to gasp for oxygen. Dodoria was laughing madly, as with his other hand he proceeded to gently stroke her soft blue hair.

Bulma let out an almost silent squeal, as she closed her eyes and prayed to all the gods that this wasn't the end. It was useless fighting against this monster. Nobody had heard her screams she was as alone as she was ever going to be.

A salty tear slid down her cheek landing onto the stone floor. Dodoria flicked out his slimy purple tongue eagerly as she proceeded to sob and place her hands desperately upon his grip.

It was useless trying to fight his monster away; her life was going to end at the clutches of a pink bubble gum ball. His heavy breathing was causing her to feel nauseous as he chuckled to himself menacingly.

His breath smelt vaguely of staled fish it made her want to vomit if only he hadn't been squeezing her fragile neck so tight.

The sight that met the prince made his stomach tighten and the blood pale from his face. The blue haired princess was being held in the air by one of Freezas strongest henchman and she looked in pain.

As she fluttered her chest slightly, he breathed a sigh of relief. Her body was not completely still just yet, he cursed himself for taking so long in finding her as he quickly made his presence known.

He was going to teach that useless baka henchman of Freezas a lesson. He had to save the girl; if she died he would never forgive himself.

"FOOL!" Vegeta roared, as he charged around the corner and shoved hard into the large pink man.

It did no use; he rebounded off the soft body almost instantly; before Bulma finally fluttered her eyelids opened.

"GO AWAY MONKEY BOY! SHE'S MINE!" Dodoria spat, before he violently juggled Bulma in his huge arms.

She released a slight squeal of pain; all Vegeta could now feel was pure rage and hatred towards this idiot. Powering up he glowed bright blue, if he died taking on this monster then it would be worthwhile. He was going to cause so much pain he would scream out for forgiveness, nobody messed with the prince of all Saiyans.

"Oh look the monkey can do some little tricks." Dodoria hissed as he slammed Bulma against the wall, fortunately loosening his grip on her neck slightly.

She breathed in the precious oxygen as the pain swept through her back and legs. She was being crushed by this two tonne alien and their was nothing she could do. She could hear Vegeta roaring with anger, but then everything went black.

The scouters in the ballroom were going crazy as the prince continued to power up, Freeza continued to sip his wine and smirk, observing the shooting power levels from both Dodoria and Vegeta. It would prove to be interesting, the King was busy trying to keep his subjects attention as all the guards whispered to one another.

Nobody wanted to mess with the prince when he was in a mood like this; even Nappa was hiding in the corner wedging Syriassan legs in his mouth. If he stayed hidden he would hopefully not have to find out what was making the youngster so angry.

Few could tell who the other fighter was; Dr Briefs was now just noticing that his daughter was still not present for the food. As he grabbed some more of the strange tasty meat, he washed that thought away believing that she would turn up very soon.

The battle had been taken outside, Vegeta had forced a large gaping hole through one of the stone castles walls and had blasted the pink gut of Dodoria straight outside into the gardens.

"NOBODY ATTACKS MY-" Vegeta stopped himself before he even finished the sentence.

He was about to call the annoying feisty female his mate. What on any planet or in any galaxy had possessed him to say that? Dodoria was busy concentrating on avoiding the strange eel monsters that were hungrily diving out of the lake below them.

Vegeta continued to power up, the wind picking up and the dust and stones vibrating and rising into the air along with his huge power.

Dodoria was beginning to sweat, last time he had checked the kid had much less power.

"If you kill me Freeza will certainly destroy you boy."

"I'm sure that Lord Freeza won't miss a snivelling weakling like yourself, you attack a female who cannot defend herself!!!"

Dodoria felt his legs shake slightly, he was truly feeling afraid he had not been able to hit the kid once and yet the youngster had sent a barrage of incredibly painful blasts hitting him each time.

It was almost as if the prince was toying with him.

Vegeta continued to yell as loud as he could, the ground was shaking violently now as if a huge earthquake were happening before them.

This was as fun to the prince as training, and in training he never had a chance to test his strength this much against a real opponent.

The female was hurt; he could hear her awakening from below them in the stone corridor. She was sobbing loudly and wailing with what could only be pain, why weren't her kind strong like Saiyans….

Thanking his sensitive ears mentally for allowing him to know she was alive, he continued to generate even more power.

He had some old scores to settle with this pink balloon faced freak. Some were from way back when he was just a young boy.

Dodoria frantically threw a large orange blast of energy his way, Vegeta let it hit him and just growled forcing even more power to seep through his body.

His tail was frantically flickering as he pushed his body to intense levels, he had been training every day in intense gravity he needed to become the legendary super Saiyan… he was the strongest on the planet.

Freeza deserved to be afraid; Vegeta had just three goals in life. Become a super Saiyan, defeat Freeza and become ruler of everything.

"Fool you mess with the legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta scoffed, as he watched Dodoria begin to grow teary eyed.

The pink blob began shaking violently not with anger but a different weaker energy. 'There's no way this kid…'

Vegeta released the giant ball of energy, as he pushed his hands together and fired a huge array of individual balls. Each with more power than the first, and each hitting its big pink target.

The large fanged sea monsters were eagerly splashing out of the water waiting for the weakened pink monster to certainly fall to his death. The water was rippling with the energy the prince was still generating, causing them to only grow hungrier.

The King and all the other occupants of the room excluding Freeza had rushed from the ballroom and out of the glass doors leading into the main palace gardens.

The ground was still shaking, and the glasses that had been carefully balanced had mostly fallen onto the hard ground and smashed into sharp shards glistening in the light.

Freeza was still sitting calmly laughing to himself, as he examined Vegetas huge power level shoot through the roof. The boy was certainly becoming a strong warrior. He sipped his wine, and flickered his tail excitedly he was surprised that his henchman Dodoria was receiving a beating from a monkey boy.

Zarbon was still by his side, he was shocked but waiting for Lord Freezas response. He was prepared to enter the battlefield and destroy the brat if needed. At the present time Freeza hadn't issued any orders so he was resuming his position and holding a fresh glass of wine.

Vegeta wasn't even wearing his battle armour; if he was hit by a ki it would cause much more pain and damage. Dodoria on the other hand had several large holes penetrating his super strong fighting armour. Blood was searing from a large gash on his left arm, and was falling into the water causing the huge monsters to grow even more bloodthirsty.

"If you kill me Lord Freeza will destroy you and your pathetic planet Saiyan!"

"You do think highly of yourself don't you fish face."

With that Vegeta launched another barrage of attacks, this time it was his famous Gallic gun. He was faced with his thoughts swarming, for the first time in his life he found his inner thoughts not entirely with him on the battlefield. They were focussing on Bulma, and what little movement she seemed to be making from inside the castle.

The guests were standing astounded by the golden doors; the glass had miraculously stayed in tack despite the ground shaking power the young Saiyan was letting off. The King was growling in both anticipation for his son to win, and also with a bubbling rage.

Freeza would not see it lightly that a youngster was making mince meat of one of his so called finest warriors.

Everyone gasped as the gallick gun blinded them with bright light. Nobody could see what was going on, scouters were going off like crazy.

"The prince has reached powerlevel 1600!" gasped an Elite, as he re-checked the data again.

It was power that nobody outside with the exception of the king, had ever seen before.

As the stray blasts hit the water, giant plumes shot into the air much higher than the prince was hovering. They shot as far as the eye could see, causing yet even more surprised and shocked noises from the crowd.

The ground rocked with the impact, the hungry sea creatures dived back under the water for safety. As the castle shook with a shocking force similar to an erupting volcano Saiyan's lost their footing whilst Freeza still inside just cackled with laughter.

Bulma groaned in pain, as she noticed blood seeping from a deep cut on her arm. Blinking back the pain from her aching head, she attempted to sit up and recall what had happened.

All around her debris and shards of rock surrounded her, along with a pool of blue coloured blood.

As she heard Dodoria scream in pain, she forced her aching neck up through the gaping hole and could make out the half naked Saiyan prince vigorously attacking the strange pink alien.

All of a sudden the prince disappeared, leaving not only her wondering but also Dodoria.

Materialising in the air behind him, he slammed his fists into a club shape and knocked the pink blob directly into the rippling green lake below.

It was in those few seconds that she finally remembered what had happened, gritting her teeth at being saved by the ignorant prince she tried to force the pain from her mind.

Finally she pulled herself up with the aid of a large concrete slab, which a few minutes earlier had been, part of the ancient castle wall.

Her poor legs were bleeding; she could see red blood seeping through the combat trousers as she released a painful gasp.

She had really gotten beaten up.

Her first day on this stupid planet and she'd been attacked by an alien pirate, caught in a blast, and met a dead handsome prince who was one hundred percent arrogant and a part-time space pirate.

Life was looking pretty rosy.

Vegeta flew down the glistening surface of the water, the moonlight was shining now causing a bright yellow reflection.

Dodoria could only be thankful that Vegetaseii had a full moon once every 60 years.

Purple coloured blood was staining the surface of the lake, as Vegeta growled in anger.

The sea monsters could feast on the lowlife's carcass for all he cared.

Remembering Bulma, he quickly ignored the applauding crowd and shot off directly down to the area he had left her. His tail was flickering with the adrenalin of the battle he had just won.

One of Freezas strongest henchman had been defeated as if he were nothing but a weakling.

A huge eco-boost for the prince, he was certainly almost a super Saiyan.

Vegeta ignored the calls from is angry father, and the pleads from the guards as he powered down and flew through the gaping hole in the wall. He needed to know that the girl was okay; somehow it was his main priority and was above anything else.

It didn't look as though anybody else had even realised that she was caught up in the battle, or in fact that she was the cause.

The huge dinosaur serpents circled hungrily, fresh blood was staining the water red as a chewed up set of armour surfaced getting tangled in some weeds.

After discovering there was no more meat, they dived back to the dark depths and continued to swim and forage.

* * *

**Disclaimer: sorry that was one of the first battle sequences I have ever had to write, so it might be a bit crappy. Think that maybe I need some more practise on those…. **

**Well looks like dodoria has paid the ultimate price… was it a bad mistake on Vegetas part, is Bulma going to be okay? Where oh where has Radditz been? **

**All your questions will soon be answered! You've just got to review and wait patiently for the next chapter! **

**Expect some b/v to be happening quite soon… or maybe I shall make you all wait. **

**Hahaha I am so evil. **

**Please review! Much appreciated! **

**Love you all loads! Xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Fates Way**

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

Vegeta found Bulma; she was huddled up tightly on her bed and was sobbing into her legs. The first thing he noticed was the amount of blood that was now staining the sheets, growling he found a rage building back inside of him.

That monster had attacked her for no reason; he had been the only person to even bother thinking of going and helping her; were his people really that bad.

Bulma sobbed, and bit back the pain as she moved her left arm and felt stabbing sensations shoot through her body. Never before had she been this beat up, her father would just _have_ to get her off the planet when he saw what a state his only daughter was in.

Her cell phone, the only communication with her planet had been smashed during the conflict with Dodoria, her clothes that she had been wearing were torn, bloodstained and completely ruined, as was her perfect blue hair.

Vegeta closed the door quietly behind himself, and quickly ensured that it was locked. He had no idea how Freeza would react when he knew of one of his most prized idiots being killed by a Saiyan. Vegeta had his gold coins on his head being on a silver platter.

Bulma did not even notice the sweaty prince, as she continued to sob into her legs. The pain was incredible, and the cuts just wouldn't stop bleeding. She hadn't even dared look at why her leg was bleeding so much; one thing the princess hated was blood. It made her feel sick and nauseas.

"You okay?" Vegeta said, it was so quiet it was almost a whisper but enough to make Bulma jump and scream slightly at the stranger in her quarters.

After getting her heart rate back under control, she found her temper rising at the semi naked prince standing before her. During the battle he had his shirt torn apart from the huge amount of powering up he had done. He stood at the end of her bed, with his arms folded, instead of the sexy smirk he often had upon his face. Bulma couldn't help but notice a frown that looked very serious.

The sweat glistened upon his chest, and the blood from a small scratch on his neck shone out making him look like a true warrior. It was now that Bulma noticed the amount of scars on his arms, and a large one on his chest. He hadn't been lying when he said he was a warrior prince.

Bulma chose not to answer his question, he may have been the one to save her life and save her from being raped by the ugly pink monster, however he was also the reason she was alone in the halls of the castle with Freeza's minions running around. If he thought saving her life was enough to repay her, the prince certainly had another thing coming.

"Your injured I see." Vegeta muttered sternly as he took a couple of steps closer to her.

"INJURED!" Bulma spat out, deciding that she couldn't just ignore him. Her temper was boiling at the prince pointing out the obvious, and just what was he going to do? _Kiss it better_? She seriously doubted that. "Does it look like I'm in any pain baka!"

"YOU DARE CALL ME BAKA!" Vegeta roared, "I SAVE YOUR PUNY PATHETIC LIFE, AND YOU INSULT ME!"

"That's right, I am calling you a baka, that's mild for how I'm feelings towards your oversized ego, bullying, stupid, monkey self!"

Vegeta found he was speechless, nobody had ever spoke to him in such a rude way and actually lived this long. The girl was truly daring to insult the prince of all Saiyans, and after he had risked his own life to save hers.

Bulma stopped as she felt a throbbing pain shoot through her left arm. The angrier she was getting, the more pain she was ultimately feeling.

"I should kill you for that woman."

"THEN KILL ME!!!!"

The pain shot through her arm, then she attempted to move her leg and felt the warm wet blood. She was surprised herself, that she had gotten as far as her sleeping chambers. Thankfully when Dodoria had found her, she had been very close by. The princesses of Krystallis darent think if she was any further away what may have happened.

"Your race is so weak it's almost pathetic." Vegeta replied coolly, he didn't seem to want to take Bulma up on her offer of killing her. Instead he casually stood firing silly insults her way.

He would never admit it, but he knew he felt different about the blue haired girl. Something inside of him had clicked when he saw Dodoria beating her; he felt nothing but rage and even guilt.

'_What's happening to me'_ Vegeta thought to himself, as he growled aloud.

Bulma noticed this, and turned her head painfully to look at one of the beautiful pictures on the wall.

Just earlier she had wanted him to take her to see some of the sights, to glimpse the glorious unicorn and the rainbows.

That was before she woke up and saw that the handsome prince was really nothing but a space pirate. Not only was he working for Freeza, he was also planning to take him down.

Vegeta was still frowning, folding his arms he felt the headache was returning. "Look if you're going to ignore me then fine. But I'm not staying around, I feel sick enough as it is, and using a great amount of energy on saving your sorry arse hasn't made me feel any better."

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE!"

"What are you bickering about fool, obviously you banged your head earlier. How was it me who had you pinned against the wall? If I recall I was the one to-"

"Yes I know, save my sorry arse. Or was it going to be my weak pathetic self, or perhaps even my stupid ignorant ugly body."

Vegeta rolled his eyes; the girl seemed to have lost the plot. "No I was going to say your weak alien moronic self."

He smirked when he saw the anger flash across her features, growling she forced herself from the bed despite the burning pain. She reminded him slightly of himself as she breathed deeply and gritted her teeth together.

"GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Vegeta chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his neck soothingly; what he really needed was a nice long massage with some soothing body oils. Instead he had a loud harpy shrieking at him to leave her quarters.

"So you just want to bleed to death woman? Do you know what would happen to those wounds if you leave them? Its not my problem I don't care."

Bulma stopped yelling for a second as she clearly thought about what the prince had just said. It was true, her wounds could not go left untreated, she was beginning to feel ill as it was.

"What will happen…"

"This planet is much hotter than most, we Saiyan's have evolved to cope with this and for that have become a much stronger species. You however have not, and if you leave wounds like that, they will most certainly become infected with goodness knows what."

"You mean I would lose my legs…."

"Do I have to spell it out to you?"

Bulma growled and suddenly felt very protective of her body, especially her perfect legs. What a creep the prince was. He certainly didn't know how to treat a lady that was for sure.

"Well I hardly think you're able to care for my injuries asshole!"

"Why would I wish to touch your body fool? You do feel highly of yourself don't you Bulma. I was simply going to get a medical specialist to sort you out."

Bulma lowered her eyes, and glanced downwards to her bloodied leg. She could feel a trickle of blood flowing from her cheek, she darent look in the mirror, for what could stare back at her. Her tummy churned when she realised that all the blood was coming from her, suddenly she felt the urge to vomit.

The tears had dried up for now; arguing with the prince seemed a really good way to vent her frustrations, and she knew instinctively the moment her father discovered what happened to her with the alien he would certainly leave the place and never come back.

In Bulma's eyes that meant she wouldn't have to spend another day on this planet, on the bad side of things it would mean her engagement to Yamcha could be put forwards.

"Where do I go…" Bulma said weakly, as she sniffed loudly and looked pathetically up into the prince's dark black orbs. She felt humiliated, dirty and most of all weak.

The princes frown softened, he was beginning to have feelings for this girl and feelings were something for the weak only.

He had only known her a few hours, and still he had protected her life more than once, and had began to feel things he hadn't felt since his mothers death all those years before. He was still coming to terms with embracing her the way he had earlier, she had been crying terribly and yet instead of mocking her, he had vowed to help with the arranged marriage.

Was it possible that this female could be the one?

Growling loudly, he shoved these thoughts aside. Sleep deprivation was certainly playing a part in these pathetic emotions. The sooner Freeza left his planet, the sooner he could get back to leading an almost normal life, that was if the tyrant had no more missions lined up his way. He certainly hoped not, as much as he hated to admit it he felt he needed some time back home.

"I will call for somebody to come to your quarters and see you, I think you need some rest for now. I will inform your imbecilic father of your condition if he hasn't passed out from intoxication by now."

Bulma found herself smiling weakly at the prince, he was an evil little ego-maniac, but she could tell by the way he was willing to help her that he was not all that bad. He even had a sense of humour when it came to her father and the wine.

"Thanks Prince Vegeta… I guess I'm sorry for being an idiot."

Vegeta just nodded his head, and with that he exited the room. He also needed his rest, and he knew it would be best to stay out of Freeza's way.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; Bulma really is a fiery little character isn't she? So the prince is beginning to feel things for the new girl??? Will it last, how is King Briefs going to cope with the news about his daughter, and how is Freeza going to react…. you will have to be patient and review to find out... mwhaha.**

**I'm still working on the plot for this, but I have many plot bunnies bouncing about, please do leave a review! Feedback is always greatly appreciated no matter how little, even if you just put a smiley face or something… or maybe you just want to say hello, or send your love. **

**I know you all love me really! **

**Well please please do leave a review, I don't care what it says well of course try and be nice. Flames make me cry :-(**

**I will try and update as soon as possible! Next chapter is looking juicy! Thanks for reading everybody! **

**Love you! Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fates Way **

**Chapter Ten**

Everybody was intelligent enough to leave the prince alone, the King was busy fuming about the consequences of the battle, and Bulma's father was drunkenly dancing with an inflatable doll.

As the hours passed, Vegeta turned in his covers furious with himself at his lack of control, and also furious that he had just risked his entire planet because of a female.

Freeza certainly did have some work lined up for him, and the scary thought was would the tyrant seek revenge and spill his blood, or would he hire the prince permanently and force him to stay in space.

For a prince, he certainly did have many worries on his mind; but most of all he couldn't get pictures of the blue haired girl out of his head.

As he turned for what seemed the tenth time, Vegeta angrily cursed to himself and pulled the fur duvet further up so he could keep cosy. He tried to envisage what the princess might be doing now, would she be sleeping soundly or perhaps still sobbing to herself; what if the medical staff hadn't got the message and she was unconscious somewhere?

"You fool!" Vegeta angrily muttered, as he threw the duvets off his naked body and quickly jumped from his warm heated bed.

The hours for him had passed very slowly, already it was early in the morning and he had gotten not a blink of sleep.

Pulling on a pair of undergarments, he growled to himself and decided to comfort his mind. He had no idea why he was even concerned about the well being of the girl, but he knew that if he was to have the slightest bit of rest that night he would need to check.

Leaving the comfort of his own quarters, the prince tiptoed slowly across the floor and paused outside her door.

Inside he could hear the television blaring, and a muffled sound just below that. If it were not for his super sensitive hearing he would not have heard a thing.

Growling again, he stamped his foot out of irritation. A trait, which he had formed since a small child, if he ever did not get his own way he would stamp his feet and usually he would be given what he wanted.

He hated the thought that he was becoming weak to this new stranger on his planet, and in his home. All she was, was a female, nothing un-ordinary and nothing different to the other girls he had in his life.

Although he would not be out of his quarters, standing in the middle of the hall completely naked except for his boxers if it were for any other woman.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he found himself yawning softly before gently tapping at the door. In only a few seconds time, he could get the blue haired girl from his mind and concentrate on getting some decent sleep. Unless of course Freeza charged into his room and strangled him whilst he slept.

He was so tired, he was half dreaming as he found no reply and growled again.

If the girl was unchanged he didn't particularly want to throw his weight into the room. The muffled sound had grown quiet, as he knocked again.

"I'm the prince of all Saiyans, not a fucking servant." He grumbled, as he leaned his head against the door weakly and slowly closed his eyes. His body needed sleep, and yet he could not rest because of the girl. it was almost like he had some sort of illness, he did feel unusually hot but he put this down to the horrid headache and the restlessness.

He could sense the female inside her room, but he could not sense much of a powerlevel as the muffled sound began once again.

"Woman it's me." Vegeta whispered, as he kept his head against the strong door not wanting to move.

His headache was much worse, and he knew this was due to sleep deprivation. His body needed rest, and yet his mind would just not switch off, he found himself wondering if Radditz were still about the castle somewhere or if his father had killed him yet for moving from his post.

Nobody had even bothered to contact him after the fight, in a way it hurt that he had nobody to congratulate him even though the crowd had applauded him. Although what was there to congratulate him for? He had probably just given his planet a death warrant.

He could sense his father from the other side of the castle in his own dormitory, cursing he wished he hadn't left his scouter in his quarters. It was only a few steps away, but it was a few steps that he could have another confrontation with one of Freeza's arse kissers.

Bulma was in fact sound asleep, Vegeta was unaware of this as he angrily muttered some curse words and gave himself access to her room.

Closing the door behind him, he was faintly surprised that she wasn't screaming at him for making her jump, or disturbing her at such a ridiculous hour.

Noticing a bulge in the duvets but no sign of the girl, he curiously moved over to the large golden bed. The bulge moved slightly, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

The blue hair moved, as she breathed quietly in her sleep. Her small soft hands were cupped to the side of her face comfortingly as she dreamed far away and slept soundly.

Pausing Vegeta realised how stupid he had been, she was perfectly fine; sleeping like a baby, and there was him restless and anxious over nothing at all.

As he watched her sleeping form, she shuffled deeper under the covers and seemed to shift herself more comfortably as she released a quiet gentle snore.

She looked so cute and innocent, as she slept among the warm and cosy covers provided; she had no idea of the intruder prince that was staring dreamily at her.

Vegeta had the sudden urge to pull himself into the blankets, and join her in the huge warm bed. She wouldn't even know that he was there; it would save him having to walk all those long enduring footsteps back to his room across the hall.

Bulma shuffled again, and pushed her head deeper into the many pillows, and also into the fur blankets as though she was cold.

Vegeta felt his tail flicker, as he batted it irritatingly away. No he was going back to his own quarters, and he most certainly was not going to be rising very early.

Taking one last longing look at the sleeping Bulma, he walked over to the bed and leaned upon it as he pressed the remote which operated the television. The room suddenly darkened and went pitch black, as he leaned over to Bulma and pressed a very small but gentle kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**Disclaimer: hi everyone! I hoped that you liked the new chapter of Fates Way! **

**At last I'm updating, I'm really happy with the great feedback you have all been giving me so far, and I'm really glad you are enjoying reading this fic! **

**Please could you leave a review, annonomous or signed I do not mind. Just click on that little iddy biddy icon at the bottom of your webpage and type something in the box! **

**Well I'm gonna be going, I have much more writing to do! Looking forward to reading all your reviews hehe, let me know how you think the story is going!**

**Thanks a billion babes and hunks!**

**Love you all! **

**Xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Fates way **

**Chapter Eleven **

Daylight came to the Kingdom, far too soon for most of the inhabitants of the castle.

As the sun flowed through the windows causing a beautiful dancing effect, the maids and servants were already up and about doing their duties and clearing up the mess from the evening before.

Lord Freeza had returned to his own quarters on his ship, and had not muttered a word about the fight to anybody. King Vegeta was already up and arranging for some men be sent to a planet for some clearance jobs. The feeling about the palace was un-nerving Lord Freeza seemed to be to calm after one of his best men had been fed to the creatures in the lake.

Bulma turned in her bed, and looked around at her new surroundings. She just couldn't get used to waking up in this new room; she missed her own pink bedroom with her cuddly toys and familiar objects.

She missed her mother's perfume, and the happy singing from the maids of Krystalis, she missed the birds chirping outside and her horses calling for her. She even missed the annoying advisors that seemed to scurry about and constantly bug her.

_And it had only been one day…._

As she looked to the beautiful pictures upon the wall, she suddenly began to remember the happenings of the night before.

The hideous pink monster and Vegeta rushing to her rescue…

As she shuffled in the bed, she felt something strange upon her leg and ribs. Pulling the fur duvet down, she was quite surprised to see she was in her nightwear and had some long white bandages and some strange fabrics wrapped in various places.

She couldn't feel much pain, but then she noticed the purple swelling just above one of the bandages and around her arm.

Dodoria had really hurt her badly; she was surprised she could move at all.

Ignoring her body and forcing herself into a sitting position, the princess closed her eyes and blocked out the pain.

It had ruined the night; her first night on this planet and it had turned into a living nightmare. Was her father really just torturing and punishing her by bringing her here?

Bulma blinked back a tear as she pondered why her father was not with her in the room, after an ordeal like that most caring doting fathers would be sitting beside the bed refusing to move whilst waiting for a space craft to come and take them from the evil world.

She couldn't even recall seeing him, the memories of the night seemed blurred whilst mixed with the pain she was feeling from her injuries. Whatever the Saiyan medic had given her had eased the pain and made her sleep; now the effects were certainly beginning to wear off.

Suddenly feeling fearful that her face may be scarred, Bulma painfully picked up her mirror, which was sitting on the table next to the bed. Thanking herself for not being tidy, she gripped around the handle and used all her energy to pull it towards her.

Her face looked normal, she still looked perfect! Breaking a smile, she closed her eyes in relief.

Although Bulma would never admit it, she could be quite a vain person; she was a princess after all.

Her hair was slightly bloodstained from the bang she had received to her head, agonisingly she pulled her left arm up splitting a bandage and was surprised to feel no bump or cut. In fact the blood seemed to have come from nowhere.

Sniffing with relief, she felt the pain in her ribs. Dodoria was dead now and that was all that mattered, Vegeta had saved her life.

Bulma Briefs had no idea how she came to be sitting her in monkey pyjamas, and she blushed as she thought of someone else changing her whilst she had been out.

Looking around the room which were now her quarters, Bulma flitted her bright blue eyes and noticed something that hadn't been their yesterday.

where she had taken the mirror, Some bright pink flowers were sitting on the small bedside table along with a glass of water.

They looked beautiful; the huge pink petals were in full bloom and were blossoming and gently blowing with the invisible breeze in the room.

They really were some of the most beautiful flowers Bulma had ever seen, it seemed a shame that they were sitting in a glass vase in her quarters.

Wondering who could have put them there, Bulma sighed and leaned back against the many pillows.

As she looked back to the flowers, she smiled warmly it must have been her father.

Little did she know that the flowers were most certainly not from him….

Vegeta punched the air, and angrily kicked out at Radditz, they were training in the confides of the gravity room and even beating his fellow to a bloody pulp was not helping get the blue haired girl from his thoughts.

Freeza had still not mentioned anything about the destruction of the big pink bubblegum ball, and he couldn't help but feel concerned over the female from Krystalis. She had been pretty badly beaten, although after seeing her this morning she seemed to be sleeping peacefully he was worried about how she may wake up.

It was after all his fault that she had gone off by herself, and he had been rather cruel to her. His headache was still evident, although he did not feel as ill as he had the evening before. Sleep deprivation was playing a good part in making him feel worse, as he grabbed at Radditz' long hair and tugged violently causing the descendant of Bardock to cry out.

He had left some pink flowers by the girl's bed that morning, and he had been glad that she was resting. He didn't want to be caught showing such a pathetic weakling emotion like giving her some weeds to make her feel better.

Releasing Radditz' hair, the Saiyan prince growled as he angrily threw a large blue ki aimed straight for his friends gut.

Regularly he would train in the gravity room and spar with the guards, although none could keep up with his speed or strength he used them as training toys.

"Gravity changing to 80 times Vegetaseiis gravity." the computer called out in a strange digitalised voice.

Radditz growled, as Vegeta abruptly called out instructions in between punching the longhaired Saiyan. "Override gravity change, I order for gravity 100 times Vegetaseiis."

The wind was knocked out of Radditz as he fell backwards and hit his back on the hard metal flooring. Vegeta had released him, and was watching with interest, as he seemed to struggle with the sudden increase in the gravity.

The prince looked at Radditz with his arms folded in half amusement; he seemed to be completely unaffected as he saw his friend flop pleadingly onto his stomach.

The gravity although one hundred times the normal level of the planet, seemed like nothing to the prince as he mocked his friends torture. This was an almost daily routine, and as Vegeta grew stronger Radditz seemed to resume at the normal level for a Saiyan.

"You think we can go and get some breakfast now?" Radditz wheezed, as Vegeta kicked him hard in the side.

"All you think about is your stomach, that's why you're so pathetically weak."

Radditz could do nothing as the great prince chuckled, and tugged again at his very long spiky hair that was now tainted in blood.

Their sessions were usually violent, but this was going to a new level; Vegeta seemed to be wanting to get something out of his system and the Elite guard could only guess it was to do with the only person that the prince feared. Lord Freeza.

Radditz was not the most intelligent Saiyan, but he had the senses not to query the prince on his motives of beating him to a bloody pulp.

As Vegeta proceeded to throw Radditz across the gravity chamber into the far rock hard wall, both were oblivious to the curious eyes watching them through the door.

"I must say the boy has remarkable strength." The whispery evil voice hissed, as its eyes followed the young prince as he flickered his tail victoriously and proceeded to insult his friend further.

The longhaired green man standing beside the watcher did not answer for a while, as he scanned the private room as though others were with them.

He could not feel comfortable in the presence of so many Saiyans; they were after all the race responsible for eradicating his home planet.

Zarbon finally answered and agreed with his master gruffly, and forced himself to pay some interest in the loud-mouthed prince.

"You weakling, your about as strong as the day you crawled from your mother." Vegeta taunted, as he half-heartedly flopped onto a large training block that was stacked in the far corner.

His voice echoed around the gravity room, as he continued his barrage of insults to try and bring his underling to fight him some more. "Come on you inbred, your father would be ashamed of you for being such a weak pathetic moron."

Radditz growled under his breath, but for once he darent answer back to the prince. He seemed to be in an awkward mood, and although both had known one another for the majority of their lives, he didn't always understand his Royal friend.

One false move and he would have yet more bruises to nurse later, and looking at his diary he didn't think any females would be nursing him back to health.

The icejiin lizard moved away from the gravity chamber as the action inside ended, he felt it was time to leave Vegetaseii.

The tyrant's first intentions were to permanently remove the prince from the throne line after his atrocious attack on Dodoria the night before, now he was having second thoughts as new ideas began to hatch in his brain.

Freeza was the strongest being in the universe, but even the strongest being in the universe needed a strong army to uphold his reputation.

Vegeta was proving himself more and more through his constant training, and hard battles in space. He had even had the guts to take on one of his dark lords most loyal and hardened fighters leaving a new vacancy.

"Are we going to be taking anything as a souvenir?" Zarbon scoffed, as he deliberately knocked an old antique ornament from a table in the training room causing it to shatter on the marble floor.

Freeza smirked, and looked to Zarbon. "No, I don't need anything from these monkeys for now. My investments are lying elsewhere."

"We could always kill his majesty as a goodbye present." Zarbon chuckled as they approached the large doorway leading out of the training area.

Freeza paused, causing Zarbon to have a momentary feeling of fear.

That passed as the Icejiin cackled evilly. "Zarbon you really need to have some patience my dear boy."

The first hand man knew when to stop, he did not reply as he blasted the door open with a small ki allowing his lord to walk though first.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked that chapter, I promise the next one is going to be longer and more interesting I'm getting it all stored up - **

**So many things to be answered…. **

**Please do stay tuned, and leave a review I do promise its going to be getting very good! **

**Thankyou everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you are all an inspiration as I have experienced a slight writers block but have thankfully came through it. **

**Please do leave a review anyhows, I guarantee you, the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be out. (reviews kind of fuel me with inspiration and the will to write… does that sound stupid? When I get a review on my email I get the sudden need to hit Microsoft word and start writing… I don't know maybe that does sound stupid but its really true.) **

**Well I best be going, I have so many fanfictions to write and so little time…. :o( **

**Love you all! **

**xxx**


	12. NOTE

**SORRY FOR THE DLEAY IN MY UPDATES, I DO SO VOW THAT I AM WORKING ON UPDATES AT THE MOMENT, IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR FOR SOME STORIES, AND I SERIOUSLY APPOLOGISE, WHAT I CAN RECOMMEND IS TO ADD ME TO AN AUTHOR ALERT OR STORY ALERT, OR POP YOUR EMAIL ONTO A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD PREFER TO BE ALERTED THAT WAY. (IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR STORY ALERTS MIND) BASICALLY I HAVE BEGAN A NEW COLLEGE COURSE (ADVANCED CANINE PSYCHOLOGY) I'M WORKING AT A DOG RESCUE AND ALSO AT A PETSHOP. SO IT'S A PRETTY HEAVY WORK SCHEDULE. OH AND ALONG WITH COLLECTING THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS TO MAKE A VERY SPECIAL WISH... **

**I AM WRITING THE NEW CHAPTERS, I HAVE PLOTS UPSTAIRS IN MY FOLDER FOR ALL MY STORIES AND I AM INTENDING OVER APRIL TO BE UPDATING THE MAJORITY OF THEM! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME. P.S I HAVE ALSO JUST BEGAN PURCHASING/IMPORTING THE REMASTERED DRAGONBALL Z SEASONS. (WOWEE I'M SO IMPRESSED BY THE PICTURE QUALITY.)**

**SO DON'T PANIC, I HAVE NOT SUDDENLY FORMED A DISTATE FOR WRITING OR ANIME, QUITE THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY.... PLEASE DO KEEP AN EYE OUT. UPDATES WILL BE COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!! **


End file.
